Once Upon a Time
by Mrpointyhorns
Summary: Once Upon a Time...there was a Prince who was on a journey to find the perfect bride. With problems and twists can the Prince find his Queen in time to be crowned. Pairngs: YBxR YMxM YYxY SxJ OxT plus Some orgy love. Contains Slash and untentional cross
1. Chapter 1

Title: Once upon a time.

Author: Mrpointyhorns

Rating: M

Pairing: The Main ones are YBxR, YMxM, YYxY, SxJ, OxT

Beta: None. I'm very sorry.

Warnings: Slash, crossdressing, Male nudity, mentions of sexual acts.

A/n: I hope you enjoy it. I hope this gets me writing again. My other fics are crying.

Once Upon a Time

**_O_**nce upon a time, there was a kingdom. It was under the kind and good rule of the King and his wife. The people were happy. They flourished, however, a little too much. Some men were becoming corrupt by their good fortune. During, this time, the king had a brother. The brother was unkind and corrupt. He wanted to be crowned King, just as soon as his brother stepped down.

There was only one thing stopping him his nephew, the Young Prince. No, longer a child, the prince was ready to take the throne. Only one law stopped him. He must find a suitable woman, and be married. One that was hopefully much like, the current Queen, she showed brilliance and beauty alike.

Although, no longer a child when it came to studies, or politics, he still a young man when it came to the rules of love. He was not ready to settle down and be married. This Young Prince argued valiantly that a wife could not affect his abilities as a leader. It was agreed, that the Prince only need had to try to look for a suitable wife. He must look over the entire kingdom, in the smallest towns and the biggest cities. When his journeys ended, and still he felt the same way, then he would be able to become King without the proper bride at his side.

The Prince accepted the quest, bringing both his finest advisors and closest friends as witnesses to his task. Staying true to the guidelines, this Prince did travel the country as he promised. He visited the women of every village, town and city. It was not difficult to see why he had skipped over each without hesitation. However, even whilst he completed his quest, the Prince found that it wasn't terrible unbearable. He was spent many nights drinking and being gay with his friends. Soon the task wasn't so difficult continue but hard to complete. For such a young man with the world at his fingers, how could he not be tempted?

After months of searching and gayeties, the Prince and his followers had given up being serious about the search for a bride. It quickly became the pretense to the parties and fun. These were not men of family and values; these were teens of booze, sex, and frivolousness and they had the opportunity to exercise their needs. They took it.

Everything changed without them knowing. After spending a rough week in a joyous, although, slightly slummy city, the boys decided to get some much need rest in a near by village. While there they planned to also follow threw with their quest and look for suitable women.

In this village, they would be stay with the Most High and Honorable Lord Bakura. He was both the wealthiest and the most well liked man in town. Eagerly, he awaited the day that the Prince enter his village in hopes that he would choice one of his, Lord Bakuras, Daughters to wed.

The day he received notice of their arrival, which would occur shortly after dusk, he was ready. He sent his wife to the tailors to buy his daughters the finest dresses. He had his best pig slaughtered and he had his cook prepare the finest meal. While he let his servants clean and decorate the guest quarters. With his great planning, and his team of workers he knew this night the Prince would find in his town, in his house exactly what he was looking for.

The only thing he did not take into account, was his oldest daughter, Ryou Bakura. She was the talk of the town, with her fair hair and emerald eyes sparkling with virginity she caught every boy's attention. The flaw, however, she simply was not like other girls. She spent her days read and trying to understand things in nature. She had very little time for tea parties and boys like the other girls did.

She did like boys, but, Ryou Bakura, she didn't want the boys in her village. They had greasy hands, and dirty mouths. She did not want to be like the women in this town. She did not want to be beaten every night by her lazy drunken husband. She did not want to spend her entire life with a baby at her breast. What she wanted, however, lay only in the books and fair tales she was so fond of.

Her wants usually embarrassed her father to no end. Tonight it simply slipped his mind. This was the reason she was not with her mother shopping, but instead she sat curled up in her bed reading her newest novel, while she listened to Anzu, a local town's girl, ramble on about things that didn't interest her.

"Your father says the Prince is coming. Can you believe it, Ryou? He could pick us to be his wife." Anzu caught Ryou's attention.

She looked thoughtful for a moment, before smoothing down her dress she shook her head, "Nah, I don't believe that. Why would the Prince want a commoner like us?" She let her eyes fluttered down to the story in her hands. It was really, very difficult to loose interest in, Eugene Onegin.

"Well who else would he marry?" Anzu lifted a brush from the vanity and began to run it threw her hair. "What are you doing reading? You should be getting ready. Who needs to read, no one. Not when they're as pretty as you are."

Flatly, and never looking up, Ryou replied as she always did. "I like to read."

"Ryou," Ryou's sister Mihko skipped into the room. Ryou's sister was unlike herself in many ways. Mihko was five years younger than her sister, and while they didn't share each others looks, Mihko was still very beautiful. She did not like to read. Most days, she could be found trailing after her most adored mother. "Mother needs you before dinner. Father says the Prince is coming, and she wants us to look presentable."

"You see!" Anzu squealed. Ryou nodded gently and led the three girls out of the room.

The dressing before dinner had Ryou gasping for air. Her dress was so tight she could hardly breath, and her hair was so done up, it hurt. She felt and looked, in her opinion, like a human doll. It was also her opinion (although she kept it to herself) that the Prince probably had enough humans to play dolls with and it wasn't what the Prince had in mind for a wife. Still, she skipped down the stairs when it was time and shook hands when she was introduced to the Prince and his three young companions.

There was a tall dark haired man with blue eyes that went by the name of Seto. Marik, a pretty Blonde who was friendly and full of energy that made Ryou wanted to smoother her hand over her mouth in a giggle. She was introduced to the Prince next. Yami, he had strange hair that was three colors, and eyes that were red, but he stood proudly and kissed her hand politely. Finally, Ryou was turned to the last companion off-handedly by her father. Ryou made a tiny gasp, and it wasn't because her dress was too tight. In her front room stood a gorgeous milky haired teen, he said his name was Bakura.

Ryou flushed, and ducked her head when she caught herself staring. Only her father's commanding words made her move. She did as she was told and led the boys into the drawing room to wait for dinner. The four boys gratefully took their seats, and quickly forgot that she or Mihko was in the room.

Her little sister cleared her throat and spoke up, "Can I get you anything to drink or eat? Anything?"

Seto shook his head and waved her off, "That will be alright. Go on and leave if you like." Mihko nodded and did just that. She sat down in a chair just outside the door and waited to be needed.

"We're not stay here long, are we Seto? You know how formalities like these give me headaches. Everyone knows that these girls are just going to marry some old Lord in a far off village." Yami began to speak without taking notice that Ryou was still in the room.

"Not long, but we did promise your parents we would travel the entire kingdom and not just the cities." Seto reminded, in a scolding tone, which said it wasn't the time for such a conversation.

Marik's attention wandered, they had been over this so many times it only held his attention until the _we_. He quickly spotted, Ryou and smiled brightly, wiggling his fingers at her he sung, "Hello."

Seto and Yami quickly hushed their conversation and followed Marik's wave. "Who are you?" Yami snarled, in only a fashion a Prince, Ryou assumed, could do.

"Yami be nice." Bakura replied. "You're the daughter, the one of the Lord's that is 'oh so beautiful,'?"

Ryou nodded shyly, her gazing falling to the ground, she only managed to glance at the boys threw half lidded eyes. "I am his daughter, but you do not want me. I am dull. I spend all my days reading."

"People here actually read?" Seto cocked an eyebrow, surprised by the fact that the village was at least somewhat highly educated.

"Well, I do." Ryou smiled shyly. Well, at least one.

Marik smiled brightly and leaned forward, "Well the rumors did not lie. You are beautiful."

This caused the other boys to glare at Marik, "Marik, I don't want her. I want no one." Yami spoke bitterly.

"I know. Still can we bring her with us?" Marik liked this conversation even if it was just as well known as the previous one. This conversation he at least spoke.

Seto shook his head, "We'll see after the end of the week. When we are done searching the town for the 'perfect wife' if you still want to bring her..."

Ryou bowed and took a step back feeling flushed and embarrassed. She felt very out of place and she did appreciate being spoke about like she wasn't in the room. "Thank you, Sirs. I'm going to go...check on dinner."

Both Marik and Bakura leaned forward as they watched her leave. "There is something different about her." Bakura said softly.

"You can't have her. She's mine!" Marik smirked teasingly. "Just like all the other 'most beautiful girls' I'll have her taken by the end of the week."

The boys chuckled, "You're so dirty Marik-chan." Yami smiled.

"Hai, thank you Yami-san," Marik mocked him with a slight bow.

"Will you two get quiet? What you're talking about isn't right. We could get in trouble if we...well if someone hears you and takes it wrong. The Prince does not need the people mad at him if he's going to be King," Seto scolded regaining himself. He knew he had to be the adult when it came to times like these.

"Why do we want that to happen, again?" Bakura growled, he wasn't ready to let the trip end and their responsibilities begin.

"If the Prince, _Yami_, becomes king he'll give us high positions in his court. These luxuries you would not have without him." Seto explained once again, because really it was hard trying to explain work to boys that simply wanted to have fun. "If he doesn't become King, Pegasus will, then he'll banish the Prince, _Yami_."

Marik squeaked and jumped into Yami's lap, "We can't let that happen, I would miss my Yami too much."

"Awe Marik-kun," Yami hugged Marik to him cradling and rocking him like a baby. He wrapped his arms around him. Both boys were on the edge waiting for the other to pounce even while they held onto each other. "My Marik, the poor thing. He'll _miss_ me."

Marik grinned sneakily. Giggiling, he squirmed in Yami's arms until they both fell out of the chair.

"Marik-chan!" Yami squealed. Marik chuckled and dashed away. "Meow!" Yami pounced after him and out of the room, "Meow!"

Bakura and Seto smirked at each other as they heard the two running about in the next room. It was good to see the two boys getting along so well. Silence descended onto the two room and the two remain companions glanced at each other nervously. Moments later both walked back into the drawing room and casually took their seats.

Seto raised a long eyebrow curiously, but was interrupted from commenting when Ryou reappeared in the room. "Dinner is ready." She announced and they all stood to follow her.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Once upon a time.

Author: Mrpointyhorns

Rating: M

Pairing: The Main ones are YBxR, YMxM, YYxY, SxJ, OxT

Beta: None. I'm very sorry.

Warnings: Slash, crossdressing, Male nudity, mentions of sexual acts.

A/n: Thanks for the quick reviews. I was going to wait and make a sort of schedule for my posting, I just couldn't let you wait though!

Once Upon a Time

During dinner the boys sat quietly speaking only when they were spoken to, or when they needed something from the end of the table. Mihko spoke in a rapid high pitched way talking about anything that came to mind, much in the way any young child would do when they were quite nervous but eager for attention. Ryou kept the quietest of all. She ate her meal slowly only pausing to steal soft looks at Bakura from across the table. Dinner ended without event and Ryou's father insisted that she take the boys back into the drawing room for some tea. Ryou's father kept the rest of the family behind, his only hope in winning the Prince's affection was threw his oldest daughter.

The boys quickly got down to business, done with the formalities they were ready to spend the night drinking, if allowed to do so. "Hey, Ryou is there any place to get a strong dring around here?" Yami asked almost immediately.

Ryou understood what he meant right away. She wasn't simple minded and she could see that the boys were eager for a night of escapades. So instead of going to pull the whiskey out she answered him with a slight blush. "There is a small pub. All the men go there to drink. Most of the girls like to hang around there as well."

"Alright, that's what we're looking for." Marik cheered jumping to his feet. He felt there were very few things better then booze and girls. "Where is it?"

"It's just up the street," Ryou explained shyly, she didn't want to be associated with such a dirty part of town. Even knowing where it was located made her feel scummy.

"Want to come with us, Ryou?" Bakura offered. The other boys gave him nasty looks for it.

Ryou gasped and shook her head quickly. "Oh, no sir! The only girls that go there are prostitutes."

"That's fine. Suit yourself." Yami stated waving back to Ryou as the four trooped out of the house.

On their way down the street Yami declared, "I bet I can pass out before you this time Bakura!"

"You're so on!" Bakura smirked, he knew he'd win this game; he was really good at drinking.

"How much money do we have? I want to get laid." Marik chirped as long as the boys were making plans for the night, he thought he should make his own plans as weel.

"Do you need money to get laid?" Seto asked.

Marik smiled thoughtfully, "I don't know. What do you think?" Marik swayed his hips and rubbed up against the taller male.

Seto laughed and gently pushed him away. "Go have your fun, Marik-chan."

"Bakura, do you like Ryou?" Yami slurred his hands securely around an empty mug. It was about mid way threw the night. Marik had successfully disappeared hours ago and Yami and Bakura's drinking games turned into slurred slightly emotional talks. "More than you like me?"

"I like Ryou. She is different then most of the girls I've met. She is sort of pretty. But, I don't like girls like that Yami. So, I don't like her more than you." Bakura replied slightly more sober then Yami despite drinking more.

"Then let's leave after tomorrow. Who cared about the other girls in this place?" Yami stated with a small yawn.

"Alright, is that alright Seto?" Bakura's bleary eyes glanced up to him.

"I agree traveling in those cramped carriages is more fun then this place." Seto replied, he was the most sober of them all, but he finally felt like he could be honest now that he didn't have to keep up appearances for the lord. "Still let's bring Yami back to the Lord's house so he can rest tonight."

Bakura nodded his agreement. He pointed to Yami who was already snoozing against the table. Seto smiled standing he picked the young man up. "I'll get Marik-chan."

"Good, I'll meet you at the house." Seto whispered, turning after he watched Bakura hop off to the back rooms.

Bakura enter the back hallway and approached the first person he spied. "Hey, have you seen a little blond kid?" Bakura asked the young girl who wasn't trying to hide the fact that she was starting at his crotch. She pointed to a door down the hall without looking him in the eyes. Bakura quickly disappeared into the room. He smiled brightly seeing Marik peacefully resting on the bed. Bakura looked around as a pretense before bounding over and jumping on the bed. "Marik-chan!" He cried hugging him around the middle. He flopped down next to his best friend.

Marik's eyes slowly batted open. They were slightly blood shot but still beautiful. "Ba-'Kura?"

"Yea tiger, it's 'Kura-kun. Come on we're going back to the house. If you sleep the day off then you can wake up to us leaving." Bakura nuzzled in close to him.

"They hurt me, 'Kura-kun," He whined. Bakura sat up and rolled Marik on his back. Sliding the sheet down he saw slash marks, nail marks, and bite marks as well as an obviously damaged penis. Bakura was angry. He wanted to hurt whoever did this, but he knew it was pointless. Standing from the bed Bakura gathered Marik's clothes, helping to redress most of him. "'Kura-kun," Marik whimpered.

"Shh, hush, come on you have to walk out of here. No need to give them any more pleasure from the fact that they hurt you." Bakura pulled his feet out of bed and tugged the blond up, "Alright?"

Marik nodded as Bakura ushered him out of the pub and down the street. The blond managed to make it back to the lord's house before collapsing gratefully against Seto. "They locked the door." Seto explained shifting Yami in his arms in ordered to support Marik's weight as well.

"What happened to him?" Seto asked in a whisper.

"They hurt him." Bakura explained looking around the house. "That window is open," Bakura pointed up to the far right corner on the second floor. "I can make it up and I'll come around and unlock the door."

"Don't wake up anyone." Seto warned.

"I'm stealthy, Seto, like a cat." Bakura promised with a wink. He quickly climbed a nearby tree and jumped from a branch to the window's ledge. He crept in and moved quickly across the room to the door and the hallway.

"Whose there," Came a choked whisper.

Bakura froze, he was sure he had been completely silent. His chocolate eyes adjusted and searched the room for the source of the voice, but he could not find it. "Bakura-sama?" Quickly, a match was stuck and a candle was lit filling the room with a small glowing light. Ryou appeared sitting up in a bed in her nightgown. "What are you doing in here?"

"We...just got back, from down the street. The front door was locked so..." Bakura explained biting his lip nervously.

"Oh is that all?" Ryou grabbed the candle and stumbled out of bed. "Come on then," Ryou took his hand and led the young man out of the room.

Bakura stared dumbly at their linked hands the entire way. Shock had filled him the moment Ryou touched him, his hand felt numb and his lungs felt heavy. Bakura didn't think as he moved quickly behind Ryou, he became so close that he could smell her hair and feel the warmth of her body. He was so close he framed Ryou nearly touching him arm for arm leg for leg. Ryou didn't seem to notice what this was doing to Bakura. Bakura didn't seem to notice the journey back to the front door. He was so perplexed. He had never felt attracted to a girl before. The other's had been. Marik had sex with anything that breathed and Seto once had a thing for one of his cute little maids back home. Yami had even been with girls when he was horny enough. Never Bakura though, they made him sick.

Ryou unlocked the door opening it soundlessly. "You woke someone up." Seto hissed, but he had already known that. He had seen the light threw the window. "Come on then take Marik. He passed out."

"Marik-chan," Bakura let Ryou go reluctantly. He pealed Marik from Seto and lifted him up. Ryou motioned for the two boys to follow her. She led them into a side wing for guests. They quickly put Yami and Marik into the bed in the first room.

"He is bleeding. I will get some bandages." Ryou whispered. "Please be quiet I don't want to wake Mother or Father and get you into trouble." Ryou quickly left to fetch the bandages.

"You're lucky she likes you," Seto whispered settling in a chair near the bed.

"We're lucky she's _so_ nice." Bakura countered as he began to remove Marik's stained clothes. Seto quickly stood to help him. Ryou came in a few minutes later with bandages and swabs to clean his wounds. She did not hesitated to begin cleaning and dressing his chest and legs despite his nudity. Seto and Bakura where both surprised but they did not stop her if it would help their friend they did not mind. Seto sat back in his chair and Bakura knelt beside the bed offering to help Ryou's quickly healing fingers.

Ryou tried not to notice the way the boy's body was shaped without his clothes on. She needed to help him and she could wonder about the shape later. "This happens all of the time. I'm so sorry. I should have said something, but we're not really supposed to talk about it." Ryou explained when she was nearly finished.

"It's not your fault, Ryou he shouldn't have been so careless. Every town we go he tries to have sex with all of the pretty girls." Bakura explained.

"Still I don't think it's very fair or nice to hurt visitors or anyone for that matter," Ryou whispered.

Bakura nodded, "Yami will be very upset about it in the morning."

Ryou sat back and looked away, "I'm done." She began to pack away her things. "I'll come back in the morning to redress the wounds. I'm so sorry."

Bakura stood. He helped Ryou to her feet. Setop had dozed off in the chair and Bakura was eager to spend more time with Ryou. HE followed the sweer girl down the hallway placing things back where they once belonged.

"How long are you staying, Sir?" Ryou asked as she made her way to her room.

"Until the day after today," Bakura explained following her into her room. He sat down on her bed as Ryou washed her hands with the pitcher and bowl up on his dresser. Ryou nodded softly trying to hide the sorrow in her eyes. She knew the Prince wouldn't be interested in any of the local girls, but she had hoped that Bakura would be staying longer.

"That's good," Ryou whispered turning away from her dresser and back to the bed.

"I suppose so," Bakura whispered equally as softly. He did not do it because he was worried about her parents, but when someone whispered usually he whispered right back. He rubbed the palms of his hands together nervously, feeling guilty for being so eager to leave. He was right about what he first thought of Ryou, she was very different, and it both surprised and thrilled him.

"Sir, why not lay down for a rest?" Ryou suggested, gesturing to her bed. "I have to be up soon, anyway." She reassured him Bakura nodded not being able to refuse suck a pretty girl. Bakura slid back into the bed with a big yawn, so perhaps he was a little bit tired.

"Thank you, Ryou-chan," Bakura snuggled into the pillows breathing her scent in deeply, he closed his eyes. "Call me," yawn, "Bakura."

Ryou tried to suppress grinning like an idiot, "Good night, Bakura." She moved over to her bed. Brushing back stands of blonde hair she kissed the travelers brow softly.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Once upon a time.

Author: Mrpointyhorns

Rating: M

Pairing: The Main ones are YBxR, YMxM, YYxY, SxJ, OxT

Beta: None. I'm very sorry.

Warnings: Slash, crossdressing, Male nudity, mentions of sexual acts.

A/n: Oh good, the plots really going to start to thicken now. Thanks for all of your reviews. I was so excited to see that I had everyone so easily fooled! Also for everyone who likes the Yami/Anzu pairing I'm not sorry about making her an evil bitch and showing what that pairing would really be like! I'm sorry to all of you who don't like that pairing. On to the fic!

"Yami!" Marik had finally opened his eyes spying the other male as soon as he did. Marik moved over to the body and snuggled up close wincing lightly at the pain he felt threw out his body.

"Marik-chan, you are hurt. What happened?" Yami whispered kissing the others brow gently.

Marik closed his eyes in sheer bliss. He relaxed himself before speaking, "Those girls last night, they tied me up and used whips and things on me!"

Red eyes narrowed dangerously, "Marik-chan, I'm sorry." Yami wrapped his arms tightly around Marik's head pressing it to his flat chest in an embrace. "They'll pay you'll see."

They were interrupted by a knock on the door followed by Seto's entrance, "Yami-san, Marik-kun?" The two young adults looked over to their friend curiously, "Are you alright?" he continued.

Marik made a face and Yami chirped a, "Hai!"

"Ryou-chan is here to redress your wounds. She helped us so much last night and today she's willing to help us again. So please be nice to her, Marik. Yami-san, before we leave we must go about and visit the available girls." Seto explained he had to be assured that the Prince did the requirements for the quest before they could leave. Ryou peered in from the doorway and cautiously made her shy way over to the bed.

Yami stretched and got out of bed, "Alright, Seto-kun." He knew this was the price that they had to pay for all the fun they enjoyed, it was usually worth it.

"I made you a bath, master." Ryou bowed her head, "It's still warm."

Yami perked up, "Thank you, Ryou-chan I like warm baths the best!" He kissed her swiftly on the cheek. "Afterwards, Marik can use it right?"

"Hai," Ryou agreed a soft blush brightened her cheeks.

"Sweet girl," Yami told Seto as they left the bedroom.

Ryou turned her attention to her patience of the day. She smiled gently at him and quickly got to work. Cautiously she explained to him what she was doing before she did it. "And I'll try to be gentle, sir, but it will probably sting."

"It's fine. Come here, Ryou-chan," Marik waved the young girl to him, lowering the blanket to expose his dirtied-bandaged chest. "Thank you for helping us Ryou. We could be in so much trouble if people found out how naughty we are."

"It's alright you're just silly boys. I just don't understand...you could have any pretty girl you wanted. Why go see the dirty ones?" Ryou asked as Marik bit his lip so he wouldn't be caught whimpering.

"I guess..." He panted, "We are just bored. That is why we travel and drink. It's so much fun. You are bored too; it is why you read so much."

"Hai, I am," Ryou said softly, she bowed her head not taking noticed to Marik's slight squirming.

"I would like to take you with us, Ryou-chan. You are much nicer then any girl I've ever known. Yami likes you. Seto he's charmed by you. Even Bakura notices you; he does not like any girls." Marik explained.

Ryou tilted her head at that notion. It surprised her and made her frown softly. It had seemed to her that Bakura was awful nice to her, but perhaps it had been her imagination. "I am not sure that is wise. I am just a common girl. I would be in the way."

"That does not matter. Do you want to come?" Marik prodded once again. Ryou looked away and concentrated on her work. The subject, she felt was closed and silly. She knew she shouldn't get her hopes up. She probably _would_ only ever amount to marrying some old bachelor Lord in a far off village. Marik caught her thin wrists keeping her from her work. She struggled a bit before relaxing uneasily. "Ryou?"

"Hai," She whispered, "I do." Marik nodded letting her wrist go and keeping quiet until she finished her work. Ryou stood quickly and gathered her supplies once she had finished. "I'll make you a bath before lunch. Then you can clean and I'll bandage you up again. Please don't tell my father. I would be in trouble for seeing a man naked."

Marik reached up cupping her cheek he brought Ryou's head down and kissed her other cheek gently. "Of course not, Ryou-chan, we are good friends now."

Ryou pulled away smiling sweetly, "Thank you." She stood up and went to the door, "You should rest." Marik agreed with a nod and quickly closed his eyes.

After putting water outside to warm up in the sun, Ryou went up to her room. Bakura still slept soundly in her bed. Ryou prayed once again that her father would not find out. It would be a sin to have a man sleep in the same bed that she did.

She picked up a hair brush and began to brush her thin strands. She decided to put her hair into two braids, that way it would keep out of the way of her eyes when she had to help Marik again. She thought absently about Bakura. He did not like girls. It made her feel very upset because she already felt like that she liked Bakura, very much.

Bakura shifted in bed. Ryou glanced at him through the mirror chocolate colored eyes quickly found and focused on a pair of green ones. Bakura smiled softly and sat up stretching his arms and legs as he yawned. "What are you doing?"

"Braiding my hair," She told him.

"Your hair is too pretty to hide in braids," Bakura scolded.

Ryou blushed lightly, "I have to put my hair in braids. It gets in my way when I'm helping Marik-san."

"Oh," Bakura nodded intelligently, "Come here then," Bakura gestured. The young girl paused before crawling onto the bed. "I will brush your hair."

Ryou blushed before turning about to give Bakura a better reach of her hair. Bakura took the brush from Ryou and began to run it down her hair. He stretched his legs apart and pulled Ryou closer to him. He didn't seem to mind that they could be walked in on at any moment and what they were doing could be considered very wrong. All he cared about was Ryou. When she did not tense or move away Bakura scooted even closer; until finally she as backed up against Bakura, the brushing forgotten. The shy girl admittedly could feel Bakura's man against her lower back.

Bakura could see despite Ryou's calm nature that she was blushing brightly even the back of her neck was painted pink. Bakura slowly drew his legs around Ryou's folded ones. His hands came to rest on Ryou's navel. Ryou leaned back despite herself. She knew that she was a girl without sexual desires and she shouldn't be taking any pleasures in this. She just couldn't resist being in his attentions relishing in his touches. Ryou's head found Bakura's shoulder and she let out a relieved gasp. She tilted her head awkwardly and looked back at Bakura, the teen, had his eyes gently closed. He too was relishing in the bliss.

"Bakura-sama?" Ryou whispered gently her soft breath caressing Bakura's exposed throat.

"Yes?" Bakura opened his eyes to stare into Ryou's. "I thought you did not like girls." Ryou softly questioned. She might be a shy girl but she was smart and curious. She couldn't understand why Bakura would act like this if he didn't like girls.

Bakura was finally shaken back to his reality. He let Ryou go and moved his legs, but he did not push Ryou away from his body. "I don't."

Ryou blinked a few times before removing her body away from Bakura's with a disappointed expression in her eyes. Bakura quickly stood from the bed dusting himself off, he watched Ryou lower her eyes and her head. The brown-eyed teen cupped Ryou's chin lifting it up to look in her eyes. He lend closer to her so that their noses touched. "I like you though."

"Oh," Ryou gasped a blush filling her cheeks.

"I must go check on Marik," Bakura placed a kiss on Ryou's cheek and he quickly left the room.

Mikko had brought the two boys, on her father's commands, down the street to Anzu's. Anzu's and her five sister and three cousins were the most available girls one would find in a village so small. They all sat around Yami in a semi circle. Mihko, as well tried to gain his favor, but even if he had been attracted to her, her young age would have never drawn his eyes to her.

"More tea, Yami?" Anzu batted her eyelashes at him.

Yami tensed incredibly. He did not think it was alright for anyone to call him Yami unless he gave them permission too. "Yes," he stated softly hoping that it would get her to leave. Anzu was too clever for him, however, and she sent Mihko to do it.

"So you are looking for a bride?" Akira asked, she was one of Anzu's many sister's but they, she felt, were not as important as she was.

"Hai," Yami nodded. All of the girls giggled, although Yami didn't see what made it so funny. They whispered quietly to one another, and just as Yami was starting to relax Akira leaned forward and wrapped her arms around one of his arms. She batted her made-up eyes at him. Amendia came to sit by his other side leaning over to show him her cleavage. She began to twist a plump little finger in his hair. Anzu, herself, slipped onto his lap and began to grinded down against his groin. She clamped her hands down on his shoulders for support. His gasp was silenced as she kissed him harshly. Yami struggled, but the three girls held him down. He darted his hopeful crimson eyes around the room but Seto was gone!

Anzu began to hump him dryly, riding him like he was a horse. She forced her tongue into his mouth and he could feel his prick becoming bruised from her unskilled bouncing. He began to believe that these girls weren't as all 'proper women.'

"Set..." was all he could manage when Anzu pulled back to catch her own breath. The moment her head moved from his mouth a second pair of lips found his. Anzu continued to ride him roughly until she came quivering with a bittersweet cry. It was only after the fact, that Seto finally returned with Mihko. The advisor was enraged. He made quick time of pulling Yami away from the girls. Yami wobbled a moment on his legs from the lack of oxygen, pain, and bitter humiliation.

Luckily, Seto was able to fill in for his lack of composure. "What do you think you are doing? He is a PRINCE! Not someone you are allowed to-to-to..." Seto suddenly lost the little composure he had and opted instead to turn red from anger and slight embarrassment.

"Well, we want him to marry one of us. We have to see who he likes the best, right?" Anzu explained.

"I'll marry none of you! I would never marry such trash. I could not stand any of you for another second! You would never be loyal or respectful to me. You would cheat without a second thought!" Yami hollered angrily.

"Girls like them, are not even allowed in the Palace," Seto reassured.

"This whole village otta be burned after what you did to me and my friends! Seto-kun, can we leave now?" Yami started out angrily but ended weakly. There was nothing left for him to say and he still felt quite embarrassed the faster he left the better off they would all be. Seto agreed and the three, Mihko included, quickly retreated to the Lord's house.

Bakura rushed into the guest room, the one that held Marik. He sat quickly on the bed next to him and shook his oldest friend roughly until he woke, "Marik-chan wake up. I have to talk to you!"

"Are you alright?" Marik opened his eyes instantly. He had never known Bakura to look so scared or to act so unnerved. Marik moved to sit up and Bakura helped him when he watched his friend wince from the movement. "What's wrong, 'Kura-kun?"

"It's-it's Ryou!" Bakrua explained in a horrified manor. Marik frowned and bit his lower lip. He nodded slowly for Bakura to continue. "I think I like her, Marik, but I don't like girls! I'm so confused."

Marik sighed softly. It was not as bad as he had thought. He took Bakura's hand gently, speaking, "Maybe you just never found the right kind of girl. Ryou-chan, she is very different. She's nice and sweet. Yami likes her and Seto respects her. She is beautiful, too."

"Yea," Bakura nodded. His anxiety from before deflating like a tire as Marik eased his concerns. "Maybe that is the reason. If it is so, then I don't want to leave her. If I could love her, and I think I could, then I just can't."

"Me neither. I was thinking we could ask Yami to bring her with us. She is too wonderful for this town. We must bring her with us," Marik replied.

"Hai! I will talk to Yami, too, he cannot deny us both." Bakura replied.

There was a soft knock at the door before Ryou peeked in. She blushed seeing Bakura and almost ducked back out without a single word. "Wait, Ryou," Marik called, "What is it?"

"I made you a bath. I just brought the water in. You should take the bandages off and wash. Then I will help you put new ones on. Lunch will be ready by then." Ryou explained pushing a braid behind her shoulder. She squeezed the door handle for support as she spoke. Marik nodded and began to remove his bandages. Ryou slipped over to help. She kept her gaze on her work away from Bakura who looked on unabashed.

"There," Marik exclaimed when the two had finished. Ryou went to the closet and retrieved Marik a bathing robe.

"I'll show you the way," Ryou offered, giving her an exit so she would not be caught, awkwardly, alone with Bakura once more. Marik winked at Bakura and followed without a word. "There are fresh towels for you when you are finished. I'll be by when lunch is ready."

"Thank you, Ryou-chan," Marik stepped inside the washroom. Ryou left him alone. She debated going back to the guest room but decided that helping with lunch was more important.

The servants however refused to let her, "It's not much longer dear, no need to worry." The cook told her.

"Of course," She agreed, she smiled sweetly, "Is ok if we have lunch in the parlor today?" She was of course elated with the approval. The Parlor was a fine place to have lunch. She would have loved to stay and keep the cook company, but her curiosity got to her when she hard the front door slam open. Startled, she went to see what is was that caused such a ruckus. The only thing at the door was Seto. He closed it softly after Mihko. Ryou blinked lightly in confusion until she followed Seto's unsettling gaze. She looked in barely enough time to see Yami storming off in the direction of the guests' wing. Seto sighed and followed after, his long legs made it incredibly easy for him to catch up.

"What happened, Mihko?" Ryou asked her suspiciously. She only shrugged merrily and skipped off to see her mother. Ryou grumbled and followed the two boys secretively. She stopped just outside of the door to the room Marik had been staying in. From there she could easily hear what they were saying.

"They nearly raped me, Kura-kun!" Yami's voice shook as though he was near tears.

"Oh, Yami-kun," Bakura gasped and Ryou guessed that Bakura must be hugging Yami because his reply was too muffled for her to hear. "Go now?"

"Hai! I hate everything about this village," Yami's reply was clear that time.

"Alright, but Marik is bathing, after that Ryou offered to help bandage him again. We can go after that, is that alright?" Bakura agreed. Ryou's little heart sunk. She would probably never see Bakura again. It made her sad. Ryou felt tear filling her eyes. She missed Bakura already.

"Yes." Yami agreed, softly.

"Ryou-chan, is a nice girl." Seto's commented fell equally as soft, "It is too bad that she has to live here."

"Hai, I like her!" Yami agreed.

Bakura's reply was not heard by Ryou. Ryou jumped in surprise when she felt a hand rest on her shoulder, she relaxed greatly when she saw that it was only Marik. "Spying?" Marik grinned. Ryou blushed bowing her head in shame. It was not her place to spy. "I won't tell," Marik sang as entered the room.

The teens glanced up. Yami detached his body from Bakura and ran over to Marik. He hugged him on instinct, "What happened?"

"The girls I went to see tried to rape me. It hurt!" Yami explained resting his head on Marik's shoulder. Seto's look told him that Yami was not exaggerating this time. "I want to leave," Yami whimpered.

"Sure, after I get dressed," Marik reassured moving to lie down on the bed. Yami followed stopping at the side of the bed. He leaned into Seto knowing he had to wait patiently. "Ryou," Marik called. Ryou blushed as everyone looked back at her. She quickly entered and went to sit on the bed. Bakura shut the door. "Thank you, Ryou." He said as Ryou put alcohol on his wounds and reapplied bandages.

When she finished she turned to Yami, shyly she spoke to him, "Sir," Yami stepped forward kneeling beside the bed with a curious expression on his face. "Are you hurt too? Please, let me help."

Yami looked surprised but he smiled gratefully and shook his head, "Yes, I do hurt. Only I'm not sure your bandages will help. What hurts me is the feeling a get when I think about how all those awful girls wanted to hurt me."

Ryou frowned sadly. She knew her weak medical skill could not cure Yami's pain. Still, her need to help him was overwhelming. She placed her hand on his cheek, after earning an approving smile she bent down and kissed his cheek. It was the only way she had learned to heal matters of the heart. "I'm sorry."

"Wouldn't it be great to bring Ryou-chan with us?" Marik squealed as he foamed slightly at the mouth. Ryou blinked a few times looking at the four boys that surrounded her. She knew that even the wink Marik gave her didn't mean he was serious. When Marik spoke that way, Seto and Yami knew that Marik was not being funny anymore, however. They knew he must have been thinking seriously about it for a long time now. He continued "She is so sweet and nice. She is not like _any_ of the girls I have ever known. She is like us. She is bored. Plus, we all like her. You like her right, Yami?"

"Hai," He agreed. His thoughts still lingering on the kiss he received as he glanced at Seto. The tallest nodded reluctantly, but also truthfully.

"Bakura?"

"I like her," Bakura agreed almost shyly.

"And I do as well," Marik chirped. He sat up on the bed and hugged Ryou around the middle. "We can tell her parents that Yami might want to marry her and bring her with us. Then we'll tell the court that I really like her, so the prince doesn't have to marry her."

Yami smiled at the idea it seemed fair. "Alright, a girl like her should not live in a place like this. Do you want to come with us?"

"I..." before Ryou could decline she was surrounded by four sets of arms, a head on each shoulder, one on her chest and one on her back.

"Say you will, Ryou please!" The four men begged, sweetly.

"Hai, I will," Ryou answered without blushing one bit.

It was easy for the boys to talk Ryou's parents into letting Ryou go with them. No one could really argue with the Prince. It actually seemed that Ryou's parents were eager to see her off. The boys did not say anything about that, and Ryou didn't see it at all, as she gave her family a slightly teary good bye. They didn't stay around long after lunch making quick time of their travels they made it to a small remote farming cottage just as night was settling in. The farmer and his wife that lived there let them stay in one of the temporary empty servants houses on the property. The boys didn't seem to mind this arrangement at all.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Once upon a time.

Author: Mrpointyhorns

Rating: M

Pairing: The Main ones are YBxR, YMxM, YYxY, SxJ, OxT

Beta: None. I'm very sorry.

Warnings: Slash, crossdressing, Male nudity, mentions of sexual acts.

A/n: Woo! Poor Marik I'm just torturing. I think I'm ready to post the next chapter as well!

Once Upon a Time

It was a nice change of pace for the boys to have some time just for themselves. Usually, they were spending their nights out painting the town while they spent their days fulfilling the Prince's task. While they stayed at the farmer's cottage they did not have to worry about either. There were no unmarried women and there were no towns to paint. After a light meal the boys and Ryou found places in the small servnant's living room to stretch out and relax amongst each other. Ryou still feeling shy around her new friends, opt to settling in an upholstered chair and reading quietly while she listened to bits and pieces of the boy's conversation as the words floated lazily in the air and hung heavily above until they were ready to be heard.

"Let's go to a city next. A village gives me the creeps after that one," Yami suggest. He sat on a couch curled up next to him sat Marik. Bakura and Seto settled on stools or arm chairs across from them.

"Yea a city then we can stay in an inn." Marik cooed beside him.

"I would not mind a city," Seto agreed, "What about you, Bakura?"

"Whatever," Bakura's attention was taken by Ryou at the moment. He was stealing glances at her while he mostly listened to his friends. "What are you doing?" He finally asked.

Ryou's eyes snapped up when she was addressed, "Me?" Bakura nodded, "Reading."

"What are you reading?" Yami asked politely.

"Eugene Onegin," Ryou explained.

Marik leaned closer towards Ryou and smiled softly, "Read to us."

"It's in Russian though," Ryou softly explained. She didn't know very many people who knew Russian.

"We're fluent in it. We have to be to associate with the likes," Seto encouraged. Ryou blushed lightly at her mistake without any other hesitations she began to read. They really only got a few pages into the novel when the distance sounds of hooves quickly racing towards them were picked up. Bakura, heard them first, raising he tiptoed over to the window listening to Ryou's sweet voice while never actually paying attention to the words. When Bakura looked out the window, he looked out the window to see something in particular a few minutes later and he saw it.

Bakura's eyes lit up and his voice was full of excitement, "Hey Otogi, Honda, and Jou are here!" His three friends were equally excited and all four rushed outside to greet them. Ryou blinked and wondered if she should go out to see what was going on. Curiosity got the better of her and she went to stand just outside the door, quietly.

"Hey guys!" Yami called bouncing on the balls of his feet as three horses, a pure white one, a completely black one, and a cool brown colored horse finally rode up. The young men riding them quickly dismounted as the horses came to a stop.

"Where were you guys? You're supposed to meet us in every place we go!" Marik growled.

"Well you left so quickly, by the time we got to that village you had already gone," Otogi explained.

"Was it that bad, what happened?" Honda said.

"The stupid girls in that place they tried to rape me!" Yami explained.

"YOU! What about me?" Marik lifted his shirt, "I paid for that too!"

"Oh Marik!" Otogi hugged him gently, "I wish I could have been there to make it all better." The ravened haired teen leaned down and captured the blond's lips.

Ryou's eyes widened in shock as they kissed feverishly, "Hey!" Yami whimpered and was swept over by Jou and also kissed just as soundly.

"Let's take this inside," Marik mused. Otogi grabbed Honda's wrist and followed Marik into the house on cue. Yami didn't attempt to pull away from Jou's mouth. He just wrapped his legs around Jou's waist and waited to be carried back inside. Seto led the two inside whilst they continued to make out.

"Bakura!" Marik called a few moments later. The Silver haired teen didn't let his gaze linger on Ryou any longer. He ran straight past her and into the house. Ryou shocked as she was couldn't think of anything that she should do in this sort of situation. So she did the only thing she could come up with. She returned to the living room and continued to read, silently. Alone. It did not help her ignore the muffled moans or soft screams from the other rooms.

They were really not all that loud. They did not want to alert the farmer about what they were doing, but they were loud enough for Ryou to hear every single thing. She wasn't trying to listen or anything, they really were that loud. Ryou sighed when it finally got quiet. It was a bit too soon, however, she heard one of the doors creak open and the soft pitter-patter of feet that ran across to the other bedroom, and a second door slide open. Ryou stiffened waiting for whatever would come of that.

"Marik-chan!" Ryou flinched as she heard Yami shriek.

"Meow!" Ryou could hear Marik purr loudly. Then there were two sets of footsteps running all over the expanse of the back of the house with occasional shrieks (from Yami) and a, "Meow!" or two (from Marik) place in randomly.

"Marik," Yami rushed into the living room. Both boys were completely naked and somewhat sweaty, both made Ryou blush and look away. Marik pounced on Yami and they both tumbled to a heap naked-sweat-man-puddle onto the floor. A short while after the silence that followed the rest of the boys showed up, dressed a bit more decently (to Ryou's relief, mostly), although no one was wearing a shirt.

"Ew Marik, stop licking me!" Yami whined. Marik smirked and kissed him gently in response.

Ryou had to look at this part because she was still very curious and slightly confused on the matter. What she saw however wasn't two men kissing. Her attention was immediately taken by the blood dripping from Marik's torn bandages. "Oh Marik-chan!" Seven heads whipped over to look at her. "You're bleeding really badly!" Ryou couldn't let herself think about it. She rushed over to the two boys. Even the wounds that she thought were doing very well seem to be soaked with blood, "What happened?"

Marik blushed as Yami retreated. He left the room slightly more embarrassed then he had entered it; coming back moments later wearing something more appropriated to be in the presents of a girl.

"Doesn't it hurt?" Ryou asked gently.

"Hai, I didn't notice before," Marik winced as the pain (now pointed out to him) did hurt!

"Let me go ask the farmer if they have any medicines. I brought some from my house, but defiantly not enough," Ryou said quickly.

"I'll go," Bakura volunteer, Yami followed him out of the room a few moments later the front door was closed.

"Whose dat?" Jou asked.

"That's Ryou-chan," Seto explained, "We stayed with her family in the village. She is very nice. She helped Bakura and I sneak Yami and Marik into the house. We all really like her, and you will too!"

Ryou blushed at Seto's kind words. The three new boys exchanged looks. Seto usually did not like any strangers, only the fact that he grew up with Marik, Bakura and Yami and that Otogi, Jou, and Honda had grown up near by and visited often allowed him to accept them.

"Seto-san, can you help me get Marik into a bed. It will be more comfortable for him there," Ryou shyly asked.

Jou reached out to help her first. He carried Marik into one of the sex-clean rooms. Ryou quickly got the things she brought with her and followed Jou in.

"Jou-kun," Honda called him back into the sitting room, "Seto-kun says to let her do it alone."

Ryou quickly tried to stop all of the bleeding; it wasn't as hard as she thought it would be. So it made it easy for her to joke about it and tease him, "You baka you could get sick because of this."

Marik laughed wincing in pain, "Did you just call me baka you silly girl? Respect your authority."

Ryou blushed deeply, "Oh, I'm so sorry, sir. I-I just thought...I thought of you as a friend."

Marik smiled and cupped her cheek, "You are my friend, Ryou-chan. I am just glad that you think so too now."

Ryou smiled shyly before she began to remove what bloody-bandages remained, almost all of the bleeding had subsided now that Marik wasn't moving around so much. "What is wrong Ryou?" Marik asked trying to distract himself from what Ryou was doing.

"I have to get some water to clean away all of the blood." Ryou stood taking the soiled clothes.

"Don't do that, Ryou, stay with me please. Jou!" Marik called the blond back in.

Both, he and Honda entered quickly, "Marik-chan?"

"Ryou needs some water to wash me. Will you get her some, please?" Marik asked.

"Hai," Jou turned to leave.

"Jou," Honda stopped him, "Marik, I don't like you using Jou as a servant. We are all friends, right?"

"Of course, but I am hurting, Honda-kun," Marik whimpered.

Seto walked in before any more words could be exchanged. "I put some water on the stove to boil, Marik. When the water is clean I'll bring it in."

Marik gave Honda a look, "You see even Seto's helping me!"

"You wouldn't help him, Puppy?" Seto frown folding his arms.

"No, I wanted to, Seto-kun, but Honda-san told me not to," Jou softly bowed his head feeling foolish in Seto's eyes.

"Honda!" Seto gasped.

"I'm sorry, Seto. I just did not want Jou to be treated differently then me. My father still beats him, as a _slave_, but he is one of us," Honda quickly defended his actions.

"And that's why you are 'traveling' with us. But, he could have helped. Marik is very hurt. Anyway, Jou _is_ different then we are and you are different then us." Seto replied. Honda blushed shyly. Seto kissed him before Honda could respond properly. The three men left the room. Honda was quietly trying to explain that just because his family lived away from the Palace did not make Seto better then them. Seto reminded him that his family had more money then anyone but the King himself.

Ryou glanced questionably at Marik. "What?"

"Why do you boys kiss," Ryou asked adding in quickly, as she had already thought better of it, "You don't have to tell me, if you don't want to."

"It's alright Ryou. I'll tell you, but you cannot tell anyone. No one knows. We are all very close you see and we like boys to some degree. That is why the Prince does not want to get married. He would have to marry a girl. He does not like girls, at all, especially not enough to marry one. No one aside from the eight of us knows the true reason for why he does not want to get married. Not even his parents know. That is why we have to search for a bride. His parents are convinced that he'll find some girl in the country to marry. That will never happen, though. Still we want him as King and this is the only way he is allowed to take the throne according to the court. But it is fun anyway, and we got to meet you!"

Ryou nodded shyly, "What about you? The Prince is here because of that, but what about you?"

"We, the three of us, are the Prince's best friends, but also we are loyal advisors for him, without him at the castle we have little to nothing to do. So we came with him to protect him, advise him, to keep him from being lonely, but most importantly because it is much more fun being here with him then to be at home without him!"

"And those other boys?" Ryou asked sweetly.

"They are here because they are young, foolish, and bored. They live in the same city as we do. They are very rich but they have nothing to do with their education done with and they are not ready to take up their inheritance yet. Well that is why Honda and Otogi came. Jou is here because if Honda left him home Honda's father would surely beat him. Being Jou's best friend Honda does not want that to happen. Besides, Honda does not go anywhere without Jou. When I met, Honda that was the day I met Jou. Even as young boys they were great friends." Marik explained.

"Honda's father beats his slaves?" Ryou paled slightly at the thought.

"Hai, when the Prince is made King he will change the law and make it illegal to hit a servant. But still Jou would suffer because his own father hurts him too," Marik sighed sadly, "We all think of Jou as one of us it hurts to know that he has to suffer in ways we do not."

Ryou nodded, "I understand." There was a short knock on the door and then Bakura entered with a pitcher of warm water and fresh bandages.

He moved over to the bed and put the pitcher on the night stand along with the bandages, "They did not have any medicines," Bakura sat on the bed, on the other side of Marik. "I want to stay with you until Ryou is finished."

Marik smiled, "Thank you, 'Kura-kun."

Ryou began to gently wash the now nearly dry blood off of Marik. "I think when we get to the city you should see a doctor he can stitch you up. I could do it but I do not have any chloroform to numb the pain."

The blonde nodded putting a hand on Bakura's, "It is not your fault 'Kura-kun."

"I am to rough with you." Bakura countered. "Otogi and Honda are gentle it was my fault."

"No, I was a baka I should have been more careful in the village," Marik squeezed his hand gently wincing at the stringing of the warm water on his cuts. Bakura nodded softly brushing the hair off of Marik's forehead. "Don't look like that Bakura. I wanted you to."

Bakura nodded sadly kissing his forehead. He slid down lying on his side next to Marik he kissed his cheek softly, "I'm sorry Marik-chan."

Marik sighed, "Ryou tell him it was not his fault."

Ryou blushed she had been trying so hard to pretend not to be paying attention to them. She wanted to give them they're time together. Although it made her slightly sad to see that Bakura was so close to Marik, she knew well enough that it was not her place to be jealous. "Well I sort of think it was."

Bakura closed his eyes and nuzzled his nose into Marik's neck; he breathed softly, "I am sorry." Marik sighed and hugged Bakura close to him.

Ryou bit her lower lip keeping her eyes on her work. _Bakura did not like girls_, she reminding herself, _I do not even stand a chance_. Marik smirked, "Ryou-chan," he reached up and brought her face down to kiss her cheek. "Don't feel left out."

Bakura raised an eyebrow at the gesture but then Marik was always overly friendly like that so he was not very jealous. All the same, he leaned over and kissed Ryou's other cheek. Marik looked over to Bakura in shock and he let Ryou finish what she was doing. Bakura blushed and buried his blush in the crock of his friend's neck. Ryou too blushed but did not try to hide it and only went back to work. By the time Ryou was done both boys had nodded off to sleep Ryou crept out of the room and into the sitting room where the rest of the boys were.

"Is Marik-chan alright?" Yami asked when he entered the room.

"Hai, demo he might want to see a doctor when we get to the city," Ryou explained.

"Fine," Yami agreed and then patted the seat next to him, "Come sit with me, Ryou. You can finish reading to us."

Ryou nodded and quickly went to sit next to him. Seto handed her the book. Yami pulled Ryou close to him letting Ryou rest her head on Yami's shoulder. Ryou read to them very quietly. Jou fell asleep quickly because he did not know Russian. The rest of the boys enjoyed the story, and just listening to Ryou's soft voice was soothing. At the end of the chapter everyone decided that they should go to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Once upon a time.

Author: Mrpointyhorns

Rating: M

Pairing: The Main ones are YBxR, YMxM, YYxY, SxJ, OxT

Beta: None. I'm very sorry.

Warnings: Slash, crossdressing, Male nudity, mentions of sexual acts.

A/n: Woohoo this is a good chapter. It reveals so much. This is where the plot really gets going. After this it's just a bunch of twist and turns until the end. It's a fairly long chapter too, but I just couldn't cut it in half. I had trouble cutting it off where I did! It might take a few days for the next chapter to come up. If I can I'll try to squeeze in a chapter this weekend, it depends on what work looks like also I have to post for I Love You Now before I post another chapter for this fic.

Once Upon a Time

Ryou woke up early the next morning; she quickly dressed and went to see what the servants were making in the servant's kitchen. When she noticed that no one was there she was shocked but when one of the servant's came in she relaxed a bit.

"We hafta work out in da fields taday. Hafta make sure master's guest get fed, too" the middle aged woman with graying hair and tired eyes said.

"I'll make us breakfast and you can go on your way to your regular work. I don't want us to be a burden. I do not mind cooking for them." Ryou offered sweetly.

The woman gave her a look but then decided that if Ryou wanted to be crazy that she might as well let her be, "Alright there are things for porridges here in the cupboards."

"Thank you," Ryou said watching her leave. She quickly began to make the breakfast on the stove. There was not very much food in the pantry but he managed to make some flap-jacks for everyone or so she thought. She brought everything into the sitting room and before she knew it the boys trickled in the room as well.

Jou was the first to enter the room with Seto behind him holding him by the collar, "You cannot eat until everyone else gets some."

"Awe Seto please I'm so hungry," Jou whimpered.

Seto shook his head, "No puppy. You'll eat it all and then the rest of us will be really hungry. Ryou made this for all of us not just you."

Jou pouted and sat down on the couch, "Will you wait to eat with me?" Seto nodded and sat down next to him.

Honda and Otogi were the next to enter, but Seto held Honda back too because he could and would eat as much as Jou would. Yami and Bakura entered last. Bakura had told Marik not to move and that he would bring him breakfast so that is what he did.

"Hey no fair he gets to make two plates I 'aven't even had one yet!" Jyou whined

"This one is for Marik, dog!" Bakura explained. "So quit your yapping."

Jou frowned, "Are you mad at me 'Kura-kun?"

The silver haired teen sighed, "No, I'm not mad at you I'm just worried about Marik-chan he does not look too well."

"Oh," Jou frowned. He did not like it that his friend was so sick.

"Bakura?" Yami raised an eyebrow, "Is that all?"

"No," Bakura shook his head gently, "This is my entire fault. I was too rough with him. He would have healed alright if I had just been gentler with him. I'm so worried about him."

"Bakura don't say that," Ryou spoke up when none of the other boys would. "It was not your fault at all. It was those girls from my village they hurt Marik-chan. They tried to hurt Yami-sama. They hurt you too. I am so sorry."

Bakura looked away Ryou was so nice to him it made his insides flutter but he did not want to show it. He knew if he began to like Ryou. Really like Ryou he would have to marry her. He did not want to get married because he loved all his friends, not girls.

"I will eat with Marik-chan. Don't disturb me," he said walking out of the room.

"Can I eat now?" Jou asked hopefully.

"No, let Ryou-chan get some food," Seto scowled.

Jou pouted as Ryou took two flap-jacks and sat down to eat it on the floor. Seto got up and made himself a plate. Honda followed Jou jumped up when Honda did. The two divided the rest of the food amongst themselves. Jou shoveled his down quickly, while Honda ate more slowly, but still not at a normal pace.

Jou looked about trying to find someone who he could get food from. Yami, Seto, and Otogi were all holding their plates protectively they knew better then to hold them out too far or Jou would snatch things from the plate. Honda was a little bit less protective, but Jou had been stabbed with his fork the last time he tried to steal food from him.

That left Ryou. Jou slinked over and lied down in front of Ryou, on his stomach chocolate eyes looking up to big green ones. Jou would not try to steal it, if Ryou was willing to give him some. Ryou quickly blushed, "What?" She asked softly.

"I'm still hungry," Jyou whimpered.

Ryou frowned, "Oh," she looked down at her hardly eaten plate and then pushed it over to Jou. Jou smiled widely and shoved the rest of the food in his mouth smiling happily.

"Oh no you fed him," Honda gasped, "Now he'll never leave you alone!"

Ryou smiled, "That's alright next time I'll just make more."

Jou beamed and hugged Ryou, "I like you you're soft."

Ryou giggled and tried to scoot away, "I-I need to go check on Marik-chan."

The blonde nodded and let him go. Ryou blushed brightly as se walked out of the room. She knocked quietly on Marik's door. "Go away!"

"Bakura," Marik scowled, "come in."

Ryou faltered and then just poked her head in, "Hi, I came to see if you needed your bandages changed?"

Marik waved her in happy to see her. Ryou moved in and sat on the bed next to him. She noticed Bakura was standing facing away from them looking out the window. "I like it when you visit me like this Ryou-chan. I think I want to stay sick so that you will always come and visit me."

Blushing Ryou replied, "You don't have to Marik-chan I will visit you anyway."

Marik laughed hugging Ryou around the middle, "You're so sweet Ryou. I think I want to take you home with me." Ryou blushed.

"I-I can stitch some of the wounds if you want me to now…it will help you heal," Ryou changed the subject. "But it would hurt a little."

Marik nodded softly, "It already hurts, Ryou. What do you think I should do?"

"Will we be in the city by tonight?" Ryou asked softly.

"Yes," Bakura muttered, "If we leave soon. I'll tell Honda and Otogi to go ahead of us and have a doctor be waiting."

Ryou nodded, "Do that. I think you'll be alright as long as you see a doctor very soon." Bakura left the room at that. Ryou frowned and lowered her head gently, "he does not like me very much Marik."

"Yes he does. Bakura is just silly sometimes but he likes you. You'll see Ryou just trust me. I know Bakura better then anyone else does and he likes you so much." Marik squeaked his hand gently.

Ryou nodded softly, "I like him very much too." Marik smiled softly.

"Hey, Bakura said to come in here and help you out into the carriage," Jou said walking into the room.

"Ahh no you can't touch me," Marik said scooting away from Jou.

"Why not?" Jou frowned.

"You'll drop me or something!" Marik whimpered. "Get someone else to do it, not you!"

"That's not very nice Marik," Ryou scolded, Marik glared.

Jou frowned, "No one else can. Seto-san left with Honda-kun and Otogi-kun. Yami wanted to do it but Bakura said that he should probably let me."

Marik groaned, "Fine! But I can walk," Marik scooted to the edge of the bed and began to stand. He felt a bit light headed when he did so but he managed nonetheless.

Ryou blushed deeply, "Ummm…Marik-chan maybe you should put some clothes on."

Marik blushed as well and looked about for his clothes, "They're still in the other room from last night," Jou rushed out to get him some of his clothes and then helped Marik stand as he put them on. Marik then managed to walk out the door by himself. He was still hurting immensely but he did not want to seem weak and it was not that far.

Bakura glared at him when he got outside, "I told Jou to help you!" he rushed over and took Marik's arm and helped him over to the carriage, "Baka do you ever listen to me."

"Nope," Marik smiled brightly, "And I did not need his help. I can walk Bakura. I'm not that sick."

Yami frowned at Marik, "Still, I think you should have had him help you, as a precaution."

The blonde waved him off, "I do not need precautions. I'm fine, Ryou-chan said so."

"Well if Ryou-chan said…" Yami nodded lightly, "She's probably right. But still get in the carriage quickly so we can get going." Marik slid in like he was told as did Bakura.

"Go get Ryou-chan and Jou-chan," Bakura told Yami. The tri-haired teen nodded and went to get them but they were already at the door by the time he got there.

"Let's go," Yami said leading them back to the carriage. Yami helped Ryou on and then got in himself and finally Jou followed. They had a driver with them and he started as soon as they were inside. Marik frowned when Ryou sat in the furthest seat from him. With Yami and Jou next to him, Marik sat across from Yami with Bakura.

"Ryou-chan," Marik whimpered, "Sit next to me please."

Ryou blushed shyly and then moved a crossed to sit in-between him and Bakura. She crossed her legs at her ankles appropriately. Marik smiled and nuzzled his head against Ryou's shoulder. "You're so soft." Bakura narrowed his eyes at them but quickly shook himself mentally and glanced out to the road.

Ryou blushed, and shifted slightly. Marik moved his head off his shoulder worried that she was uncomfortably. Ryou smiled softly to him, "you're warm." Marik smiled brightly and put his head back down on Ryou's shoulder.

"Bakura," Marik whimpered softly, "You should snuggle with us. Ryou's so cuddly."

Bakura grunted and followed his arms, "I do not cuddle."

"Yes you do!" Marik, Yami, and Jou argued.

"You, Bakura, cuddle more then anyone, except Marik-chan," Jyou said.

"Well you are a bit cuddly too Jou," Yami pointed out, "But Seto-kun isn't and Honda only cuddles with certain people, either you or Otogi, and Otogi doesn't cuddle with anyone, not even Honda, so Honda only cuddles with you. I never cuddle with anyone either. I don't need to." Yami folded his arms over his chest trying to look tough.

"Nah," Marik shook his head, "I should know who cuddles, and who doesn't. I have to know who to go to cuddle with, and you do cuddle with people Yami. You have never ever pushed me away when I cuddle with you. I think perhaps you're just a bit cuddlier then Bakura. He'll only let me cuddle with him if he cuddles first."

Jou pouted, "Am I cuddly too?"

"Hai," Marik agreed, "I like to cuddle with you. But I like cuddling with Ryou-chan more she's soft."

"Bakas, can't you think of anything else to talk about," Bakura snarled glaring at the local scenery. The three stopped talking for a little a ways.

They arrived in the city, well it was really more like a large town but it had rooms to rent and a good doctor. Honda was waiting for them on his horse as soon as they came up the road. "The doctor is in your room waiting for you," he explained and then motioned for the driver to follow him.

Bakura shook Ryou and Marik gently trying to wake them up, "Ryou, Ryou, Marik-chan we're almost there get up now."

Ryou's eyes fluttered open, "Bakura?" Bakura smirked at the blush he could see on Ryou's cheeks, "What's happened?"

"We are nearly here. Marik needs to wake up," Bakura explained.

"I'll do it!" Yami chirped and slid onto Marik's lap and he began to suck on the side of Marik's neck. Ryou blinked a bit because Marik's head was still on his shoulder to Yami was really close when he did that. Marik twitched a bit and Yami jumped off of him.

Marik opened his eyes and looked around he touched his neck that was still damp and raised an eyebrow at his friends. Yami pointed at Ryou. Ryou's eyes widened.

"Ryou-chan I didn't know you liked me so much!" Marik chirped. Ryou paled and shook her head. Marik laughed lightly and kissed her cheek. "I'm only kidding only Yami likes to gaze his teeth against the skin he's sucking. And it hurts too when he does it…"

"Marik," Bakura growled, "Ryou's a nice girl." Marik blushed, "That's better."

The carriage stopped and Jou got out right away and walked about stretching his legs. "Honda!" he exclaimed when Honda dismounted. Jou tackled him into a hug. "I missed you."

Honda laughed and pattad his head, "I missed you too." He said and then lightly pushed Jou away going over to the carriage and helping the other guys down.

"Thank you, sir," Ryou said softly when she got out of the carriage. Yami and Bakura jumped out afterwards not bothering with the steps or with Honda's hand. Marik followed them a bit less jumpy.

He paused a moment when he got out, he shook his head. Taking a step forward he tripped from being lightheaded, "Marik-chan," Ryou caught his wrist helping him stand up straight, "You lost so much blood. You'll pass out if you try to walk on your own."

Marik clung to Ryou, "I think I can walk with you here though." Ryou nodded and slowly followed the boys inside. Marik rested his head against Ryou's shoulder and dragged his feet his arms wrapped around Ryou's middle. "I feel very sick."

"That's from the lack of blood too and because you're using too much energy." Ryou explained rubbing his back gently, "I can call one of the boys back and they can help you."

Marik shook his head lightly, "I do not want 'Kura-kun to worry about me." Marik stopped outside the saloon's door. Upstairs above the saloon, and in some of the rooms, in the back, was where they were staying. Marik turned away from Ryou but still gripped her with one hand; as bile spilled passed his lips.

"Marik…" Ryou looked at him with concern in her eye. When Marik was finished he wiped his mouth with his sleeve but he did not feel better. Seto appeared at the door took one look at what was going on and did not let Marik argue as he picked him up carrying him the rest of the way to his room.

Luckily, Bakura, Yami and Jou had gone to put some of their things in the rooms they were staying in. Jou was staying with Honda and Yami was staying with Bakura. Seto and Otogi had already claimed a room. There were two more rooms left because Seto had been strict about letting a nice girl like Ryou sleep in a room with any of the young men. Even if none of the guys would touch her it would be bad for her image. When the three got to Marik's room, the doctor shut the door on Ryou, leaving the pretty girl out in the back of a saloon.

Within five minutes of the door being closed, one of the drunken men in the bar grabbed her. He was a regular. He did not work. He had dirty graying hair that was crawling with lice and a mouth full of very dirty teeth. Ryou cringed when the man kissed her forcing his tongue into her mouth. Ryou nearly gagged from the taste of his breath. But what made her stomach churn the most was that fact that the man's hands were combing through her hair, her clean hair. Ryou suddenly wished that she had not taken the braids out.

"Ryou-chan," Bakura's voice sounded from behind her and suddenly she was ripped away from the filthy man. In the strong safe arms of Bakura, Ryou shuttered and buried her face against Bakura's chest thoroughly disgusted and embarrassed. The drunken man eyed Bakura but realized that Bakura was too young and fit to pick a fight with. So grumbling he went back to the bar. Bakura memorized what he looked like. He would have to deal with him later. "Ryou-chan, are you alright?"

Ryou nodded against his chest, "He touched my hair." She whimpered.

Bakura frowned softly at that before gently petting Ryou's hair. Ryou sighed and snuggled in against Bakura, "You let me touch your hair."

"Yes but he is dirty! And I trust you," Ryou whispered softly.

"You trust me not to kiss you?" Bakura asked as he continued to hold her close.

Ryou pulled back to look up at Bakura, "Hai." Ryou studied Bakura's reaction the chocolate eyed teen just smiled softly. Ryou leaned her head back on Bakura's shoulder. "Demo, I would let you," She whispered softly, but Bakura still heard her. For a few sweet moments Bakura kept his arms around her, but then what Ryou had said nerved him too much and he stepped away. He quickly opened the door to Marik's room and slipped inside.

"Seto-kun, go show Ryou-chan her room, it is not safe for her out there alone," Bakura told him. Seto nodded he figured it was much better then hearing Marik complain about having stitches put into him.

Seto arrived shutting the door behind him. Ryou lowered her head trying to hide the disappointment in her eyes. "Don't worry I'm sure when the doctor leaves you can see Marik right away." Seto told her. Ryou nodded and kept close to Seto as he led her to her room. It was a small room with just a single bed, a wardrobe, and a dress with a mirror and a pitcher of water and a wash bowl on it. In the middle of the room were a chair and a small table next to it. "Good?"

"Hai, thank you sir," Ryou replied softly.

"I think it's safe for you to call us all by are names Ryou-chan. If Honda and Otogi say something to you about it then you just tell me alright?" Seto replied and she nodded softly. Seto patted Ryou's head gently, "I'll come get you when the doctor leaves. Don't answer the door to anyone you don't know Ryou."

Ryou nodded politely, "Seto-kun where is the wash room?"

Seto frowned, "It's in the back more. I'll show you later. I think it's better if you just stay here for now. Bakura doesn't think it's safe for you here. I trust his judgment. So what happen that made him think that way?"

Ryou blushed and looked at the floor, "One of the men in the bar kissed me." Ryou wrinkled her nose up in disgust.

Seto raised an eyebrow, "You should defiantly stay in here then." He said, nodding lightly and going out of the room.

Ryou frown and began to put her clothes away. She poured some of the water in the wash bowl and pulled out a bar of soap and a face cloth. She quickly used the items to wash the grim the she knew was in her hair. She massaged her scalp with her hand cloth and cleaned off her face and neck. He then rinsed her face off before leaning her head over the bowl and rinsing her hair out.

"Crude but it will have to do," Ryou told herself. Her hair was the part about herself. She liked the most so she was a bit anal about it. After she rinsed her hair she used a towel to dry it off. Then, she gently brushed it back. She frowned slightly remembering how nice it was when Bakura brushed her hair.

When her hair was brushed she braided it so as to not to have to do that again. "Ryou," Yami's voice came through the door. "Are you decent?"

"Hai, come in," Ryou replied.

Yami opened the door and slipped in, "Marik-chan wants to see you now. We're going to go down the street to another place to get some drinks. Will you keep him company until we come back?"

Ryou nodded, "Don't drink so much this time." Yami nodded following Ryou out of the room and down the hall to Marik's room where all the other guys were waiting for him.

"Let's go," Otogi stood up quickly.

"Where are you going?" Marik watched them all stand up. He looked worried.

"Just because you have to stay in bed doesn't mean we have to." Seto pointed out.

Honda nodded, "We're going drinking."

Marik gasped, "Without me! But I want to go. Please don't leave me here!"

"Ryou-chan will be here with you," Yami explained.

"You drank without us," Jyou pointed out, "just a couple days ago."

"I don't care I want to go with you!" Marik whined sitting up in the bed. He tried to stand up but it hurt too much so he had to flop back down. "Fine, but Ryou-chan and I are going to have wild crazy sex!"

The guys shook their heads, "Even you have standards and I know you wouldn't take advantage of Ryou." Bakura replied and put three bottles of beer on the nightstand. "Those are for you Marik. See you get to drink just fine."

"It wouldn't be the same," he pouted but no one listened to him as they left the room. "Ryou-chan," he waved Ryou over.

Ryou went over and sat on the bed. Marik unlike her had a double bed, but the rest of the furnishing was still the same. "I'm sorry you could not go have fun with them."

The blonde shrugged, "It does not matter Ryou. But, I had to pout because it would have worried the guys if I didn't. Anyway what would you do if I had gone?"

"I would have read," Ryou replied. "I would not have minded."

Marik made a face, "You came all this way Ryou, just to read in your room? I understand why you read at home, but now you have the world in front of you. Don't you just want to grab it and do everything you can while you can?"

She shrugged, "I suppose I do, sometimes. But I am a girl, Marik. Just because I am not at home does not mean I can do as you say."

"You could," Marik retorted, "But then you wouldn't be as sweet and cuddly would you?"

"No, I would be like those girls you have sex with," Ryou agreed.

He nodded, "Yes, well I think, I like you cuddlier and sweeter then I would ever like you as a toy." Ryou smiled happily and then snuggled in next to him. Even though she knew it was not proper to do so she knew Marik would not mind. In fact, he probably wanted to and Marik would never tell.

Marik smiled when Ryou's head found probably the only none sorrow part on his body. He twisted her braid around his hand a bit and rubbed her forehead. "What if the Prince falls in love?"

"What do you mean?" Marik raised an eyebrow.

"If the Prince falls in love, then he'll want to get married. What if he does find someone he loves? What then?" Ryou asked tilting his head up to look Marik in the eyes.

Marik sighed, "I'm not sure. It would be awful if he fell in love, because I know if he did he would be very loyal to who ever that was. I would not get to play with him anymore. If he was not in love however and he got married, then I know that he would just use the marriage as a pretense and he would still sleep with us."

"So you do not want him to fall in love?" Ryou asked looking Marik in the eyes.

He shrugged and shook his head gently, "I think he has already found someone he could fall in love with?"

"Who?" Ryou gasped wide-eyed and shocked. Marik stared straight into her eyes, "Me!" Ryou squeaked and bit her lower lip. Ryou was silently for a while thinking about it carefully. She had not even noticed that Yami liked her very much. She suddenly felt kind of bad because of it, "Are you saying that because I am nice and sweet you think he can love me or because he really does?"

Marik smiled sadly, "What do you think Ryou?"

She remained quiet for a while longer and let Marik sip on his beer. Ryou was fairly sure that she could never even like Yami in that sort of way. Marik, she was sure she could like, if she was not already distracted by Bakura. Unfortunately, Bakura probably did not like her so she might just have to settle for Marik. Not that she was complaining Marik was beautiful but she was sure there was someone out there better for Marik. She knew there was someone better for her.

"Does Seto-kun like Jou?" Ryou raised her head placing it on her elbows. Marik blinked a few times, "he calls him puppy and wouldn't let him eat."

"Oh that. Well first of all Jou will eat anything and everything in front of him. He's always hungry. So we always have to serve him after everyone goes or he'll eat it all before anyone else gets anything. Well then he'll beg you to share with him just like a dog. But yes I think you're right Seto-kun does like Jou. But he probably does not know it yet," Marik smirk. "Honda and Otogi like each other too."

"But I thought Honda liked Jou?" Ryou frowned.

"Hai he does, but no matter how much he loves Jou. He is not in love with him. He's in love with Otogi but Otogi thinks he only loves himself," Marik nodded smartly. "I know everything."

Ryou nodded and laid her head back down, "Those four are silly." She giggled lightly Marik patted her hair gently. Ryou drifted back into thought. The silence was pleasant enough, but the fact that she suddenly want to really ask Marik about the way his body looked, began to make the silence uncomfortable.

"Marik," Ryou finally decided that she had to ask. Marik mmmed a reply, "I wanted to ask you a question, but its sort of can you promise not to tell anyone?"

"Sure Ryou, I'll keep your secret what is it?" Marik tilted his head down and his eyes locked with Ryou before Ryou lowered her.

"Why do you have those things, on you?" Ryou asked.

"What things my bandages?" Marik looked over the area Ryou kept point to. "What?" Marik furrowed his brow curiously.

"Why do you look like that? Why do you have those..." Ryou asked gesturing to below the sheets that draped over Marik's hips and legs to shy to be descriptive.

"Like what?" Marik raised the sheets in confusion, but slowly his brain began to process what made Ryou stutter so much. Possibly, Ryou had just never seen a naked man before. "Oh, Ryou you silly that is what men look like." He replied dropping his hands and putting the sheet back in place over his lap.

"What!" Ryou sat up so fast Marik felt a breeze from it. "How-how can boys look like that! I don't believe you!"

"Ryou, Ryou calm down. Just relax it's perfectly alright if you don't like the way boys look. Maybe you just like girls." Marik replied.

Ryou shook her head violently, "No, no, no, that's not it!"

"Then what is _it_?" Marik frowned.

"That's what my body looks like!" Ryou blurted out, too far into her nervous breakdown to think about what she was saying.

Marik was the one to sit up, wincing just barely, "What are you talking about Ryou?"

Ryou shook his head back and forth, "I don't know!"

A hand reached between them cupping Ryou's crotch. Despite all of the garments he had to wear Marik could fell that Ryou was no girl. He gently caressed Ryou's groin enticing a moan out of him. "Ryou-chan you're a boy!" Marik exclaimed both shocked and amused, "Did you know?"

"No, mother always told me that I was a girl. I thought I was!" Ryou said equally as shocked and a bit over whelmed.

Marik shrieked in a giggle, "This is so...I don't know amazing! I can't believe this I would have never guessed!" He clapped his hands together, "No wonder you're so different from the other girls. Oh Ryou you're so cute _you_ never even knew!"

Ryou giggled as well it was sort of funny and he didn't know what else to do in a situation, "I know it's so crazy!"

The blonde nodded, "I never knew!" He giggled even more.

"Neither did I!" Ryou replied. Both boys stopped giggling for a moment thinking of the oddity of not knowing your own gender. They exchanged amused looks before going back to giggling.

Marik threw his around Ryou hugging him so he could not fall off the bed from laughing so hard. It wasn't because Ryou was still just as soft. "Oh Ryou, you're so cute. You're my favorite friend. I can't believe you didn't even know!"

"I know. I should have noticed, but I liked boys so I figured it should matter if I was different then the other girls," Ryou explained the laughter dieing down.

Marik smacked a kiss to his cheek, "Silly Ryou-chan, but you do like boys right?" Ryou nodded, "That's great! So do I!"

"Wait Marik...I don't think I want the other guys to know that I'm not a girl. At least unitl I get the handle on how to be a real boy!"

"You wouldn't tell anyone will you?" Ryou's eyes pleaded with him.

"No, Ryou-chan this is a good secret. You can trust me. I wouldn't want to lose my favorite friend." Marik agreed.

"What about Bakura?" Ryou frowned.

"I wouldn't tell him," Marik swore.

"No, isn't he your favorite friend, you too are so close." Ryou explained.

The blonde shook his head, "No, you are. Bakura is my closest friend and I love him so much. He is not as fun as you are, though; he is always so sadistic and dull. He's too much work sometimes. No, Ryou you are my favorite friend. He is my closest friend."

Ryou nodded gently, "I think I understand. I only had one soft of friend at home. I don't think Anzu really like me very much anyway."

"Anzu, that's the bitch that was all over Yami and freaked the shit out of him!" Marik exclaimed.

"I know. I know she did that to you. That's why I was so sorry. I knew she'd try that," Ryou hung his head.

"Don't worry about it Ryou-chan," Marik settled back on the bed. Ryou quickly followed him. He settled his head on Marik's shoulder carefully. "I shouldn't be so sex driven."

"Why Marik-chan you like it?"

"No," Marik began to unweave Ryou's hair so he could play with it, "I mean I do like it, I guess. Sometimes I only do it so I can cuddle like this, though. It's lonely if people don't get to touch and love."

Ryou stretched and tilted his head so he could look at Marik, "You can cuddle with me Marik-chan. Then you wouldn't get hurt again."

"I knew I wanted to keep you for some reason!" Marik teased happily, "What do you put in your hair?"

"Soap," Ryou chirped.

"It's soft, ok feel mine," Marik replied Ryou reached up to drag his fingers threw Marik's hair. Clouds, if Ryou could touch clouds Marik's hair would feel like them, "Soap silly is for skin. I'll show you what I put in my hair. The other boys use it too now. Not as much as me, that's why I have the best hair."

"Nuh-uh, I do and mines just soap," Ryou poked his pink little tongue out at him.

"Well you're just lucky. Mines next because I wash my hair much more then the other boys, probably even more then you do," Marik countered.

Ryou agreed with a nod, "This gross guy from the bar touched my hair. It was so dirty! He had bugs in his. I hate when people touch my hair." Marik stopped his hands. Both, the left and right one, were submerged in Ryou's pretty locks. Ryou giggled, "Not you, baka, you're my friend." Marik nodded and continued his petting.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Once upon a time.

Author: Mrpointyhorns

Rating: M

Pairing: The Main ones are YBxR, YMxM, YYxY, SxJ, OxT

Beta: None. I'm very sorry.

Warnings: Slash, crossdressing, Male nudity, mentions of sexual acts.

A/n: Slightly less exciting then the last chapter, but some key things happen in Bakura and Ryou's relationship. Also it's pretty short, but that's because I had to squeeze this in before the next chapter which is longer with a new character added in as well! New to the story that is.

Once Upon a Time

They two friends went on into the night talking about nonsense but strengthen their friendship. It wasn't too late when they were interrupted but an intoxicated Bakura. He stumbled in the room looking just as trashed as he was, "Marik," He hissed slamming the door shut with his foot. Ryou blinked and Marik sighed. Bakura was really drunk. Bakura stumbled towards the bed removing clothes as he went.

"Bakura no!" Marik's eyes widened, "I can't. You're drunk!"

Bakura glared dangerously, "But, I need you Marik, please."

"No, Bakura. You hurt me. You're too rough!"

"I'll be gentle."

"You don't know how to be gentle, Bakura," Bakura opened his mouth stepping forward, but Marik cut him off. "You are drunk, 'Kura-kun. You'll hurt me. I'm already in pain. Look at me Bakura. I'm all cut up and bleeding because of you, not tonight."

Bakura whimpered too drunk to feel guilty, "Why not?"

"_Because_, Ryou-chan is here!" Marik had run out of other excuse. Bakura did not seem to be listening to them.

"She can go now," Bakura pointed to the door reaching Marik's side of the bed.

"No, Bakura," Marik pushed him back a bit, "Ryou's staying _here_. We're having fun talking."

Bakura stumbled back a bit. Marik pointed his finger to the door. Bakura sulked irritated. He moved slowly back to the door. Before he could reach it however the sulking was over whelmed by horniness and intoxication. He continued his clumsy steps to the bed. "Ryou-chan," Ryou blinked crossed. Thrust under her nose was a very hard cock. She sat stone still, like a deer that was caught in a daze by a very bright light. "Be a good girl and suck it." Ryou's eyes widened even more but she just couldn't move away. "That's why you're here with Marik. Right so go on then."

"Bakura!" Marik wrapped an arm around Ryou's waist. He pulled him into his chest keeping the younger boy flush against him. "You drunken whore get the hell out of here! Ryou's a nice girl. I know you don't want to treat her like this. Now go!" Bakura narrowed his eyes, "Go Bakura!" Marik yelled, "I wouldn't let you do this. I wouldn't let you rape Ryou's mouth. Go and don't you come back until you're sober and limp!" Bakura, despite not liking being told what to do, stormed away pretending that he was the one who had been the victim.

Marik rocked Ryou and pet his hair, "I'm sorry, Ryou he didn't mean any of that. He would never want to hurt you or me. He is just drunk and upset."

Ryou nodded, "It's alright. I'm alright."

"He scared you," Marik replied and Ryou shivered in response. The blond kissed his check, "Forget him. But anyway you'll stay with me tonight. He's still upset and I highly doubt that he wouldn't try following you to your room." Ryou could only nod and agree, "Lie down," Marik ordered rushing over to lock the door and shove pants on. He blew the lights out on his way back to bed. He pulled Ryou close to him letting the frightened now boy snuggle into his safe arms.

* * *

Early the next morning just before the sun rose as the world was being soaked in the first radiant beams of warmth and light Bakura found his way back into Marik's room. Moving over the floor, he slipped into bed beside his friend. Ryou was on the other side of Marik his face buried against the others chest snuggling into the loving arms that surrounded him.

Bakura paid no noticed and snaked his arms around Marik bury his nose in to his friend's soft blonde hair. The blonde tilted his head back in a moment to lock eyes with him. "I'm sorry Marik-kun."

A smile crossed the blonde's mouth and he pressed back into Bakura's warmth leaning up to press a kiss on the other's mouth; pulling back to murmur a, "I know you would never hurt me willingly, Bakura." Marik accepted the apology without a qualm and both of the males drifted back into sleep. Ryou opened and eye after a minute he had heard the exchange but he wanted to see it for himself. Still slightly afraid of what had happened last night when he saw Bakura he wiggled into Marik's protection and he went back to pretending to be asleep so as not to have to deal with it.

It was not that long however after the sun had decided to come out, at the pretense that the darkness was gone and the sun did not have to be afraid anymore, Yami came padding in. He reached the end of the bed and smiled evilly. He was a bit surprised to see that Ryou was in the bed with. He knew that even Marik had standards and seeing that Ryou was still fully dress made him relieved to know that his friend had not hooked up last night.

Crawling up onto the bed over the feet of the people on the bed, the predator stalked his prey. Suddenly he was looming over Marik and he pounced.

"Ahh Yami!" Marik shrieked.

Yami nuzzled his head against Marik's sore chest, "Meow," he purred. Marik sprang out of the bed via pushing Bakura off the bed so as to escape from under Yami and running out of the bedroom. Yami leaped up and followed at his heals, "Meow."

Ryou blinked a few times and then leaned over the edge of the bed to see Bakura looking rather annoyed. He giggled slightly at Bakura's scowl but quickly covered his it with his hand when the scowl landed on him. Softening the scowl when he saw Ryou a feeling of guilt swarmed him, "I am so sorry Ryou-chan. I tried to hurt you the other night. I swear I will never ever do anything like that again. Forgive me?"

"Hai," Ryou stood up and helped Bakura to his feet. "I'm used to it. You do remember where I lived when you met me?"

Nodding, Bakura quickly replied, "I vow that I will never let anybody to lay a hand on you from now on Ryou. Promise as long as you are with me no man will ever treat you like that."

Ryou flung his arms around the other boy's neck, "Thank you," He whispered snuffling into him. He felt completely safe for the first time because of Bakura's vow to him. Bakura sighed relaxing reluctantly into the embrace. He melted into the warmth and he was just about to enjoy it when Marik rushed back in pushing between them and placing a barrier between himself and the prancing Yami, then just to be safe he clamored over the bed. Yami pranced between the two boys as well but Ryou caught his hand before he could make it onto the bed.

"Yami, stop that now," Ryou motherly ordered, "You're hurting him."

The tri-haired teen glanced at the panting Marik. He leaned against the bed post holding his chest and stomach. "Oh Marik-kun I'm sorry!" Yami rushed over to him. His arms wrapped around the other boy, and he rubbed his back apologetically, "I didn't mean to. I just wanted to wake you so we could have breakfast together!"

"And we want to," Bakura replied, "Let us get ready to go."

Nodding, Yami began to leave the room, "Now I have to wake Seto and Otogi."

"Just send the puppy in there," Marik smirked at the scene that aroused in his head.

"Honda and Jonouchi are somewhat busy," Yami explained.

"I'm telling!" Marik rushed out of the room to tell on his friends. Neither boys nor Ryou could miss what would happen when he did so they followed him. They watched from the hallway as Marik threw open the door to Seto and Otogi's room. Marik tiptoed over to Seto's bed for the dramatic effect. "Seto-kun," He cooed to the brunette, "Your puppy is humping his Honda-kio!"

Seto opened just one eye, "Honda always tops," he muttered and turned to the opposite side.

"Seto-kun?" Marik stood on his tiptoes, he didn't except that reaction but he was sure that it meant that Seto was pissed or crying either way he wanted to see and he wanted to be ready to bolt.

"I don't care what Jou does," Seto muttered.

"Yea Seto don't worry about it," Bakura spoke up, "We're always fooling around with each other. All you have to do is actually claim Jou, but until then...let's get to breakfast!"

Jou peaked into the room before anyone could respond. He smiled happily and his invisible tail was wagging, "Did you say food?"

The tri-haired teen laughed, "Jou where have you been?"

"Honda-kun and me were talkin' just over der in da bar," Jou pointed.

"You weren't having sex?" Marik raised a blonde eyebrow.

"Honda and I can't have sex together anymore," Jou replied without another explanation he returned to what was important. "Can we eat now?"


	7. Chapter 7 part a

Title: Once upon a time.

Author: Mrpointyhorns

Rating: M

Pairing: The Main ones are YBxR, YMxM, YYxY, SxJ, OxT

Beta: None. I'm very sorry.

Warnings: Slash, crossdressing, Male nudity, mentions of sexual acts.

A/n: I'm going to put this chapter in two parts. The break here is good, because you do learn something in this chapter but the chapter really isn't finished unless you find out what happens in the morning. It just felt like it needed a break for those of you that are like one more chapter its short then I can go to bed.

Once Upon a Time

After brunch the groups split up, Yami, Jou, and Seto went together to look at available girls, while Marik and Otogi dragged Honda into various jewelry stores looking for something shiny. So that left Ryou with Bakura. She didn't have a single complaint.

Shyly Ryou let Bakura lead him around. They had no plans but it was fun just being with the other. They ended up in a knife shop sometime during the afternoon and that is when something interesting picked up. Bakura had to see every single knife before deciding that he wanted the first one he had seen. Ryou studied how cute Bakura was as he purchased his dragger.

"Now what would you like to do?" Bakura led Ryou down the street back towards the Inn, "Perhaps we'll go out tonight and you can come with us. You came to see the world after all. So you shouldn't get stuck inside the room all of the time."

Ryou nodded, "I would like to go out with you guys."

The two smiled to each other but they were interrupted from saying anything else when a blur of blonde rushed towards them crashing into Bakura. The silver-haired fiend caught his and the blonde's footing easily enough just before a rather angry middle aged raven-haired man came tearing down the street at them.

"Give it back! I know you stole it! Give it to me!" The man snapped at the blonde.

"I didn't take it!" The blonde bit back clenching his fists, "I didn't!"

"Yes, you did, you nasty thief," The man grabbed at him but Bakura stepped between them.

"He says he didn't take it," Bakura growled the man flinched back before gaining confidence.

"I saw him take it from my shop. He's a nasty thief and I'll have no tolerance for him." The man growled. "Everyday he does it. Everyday!"

"Now look here. He says he hasn't. So I my opinion it's your word against his and I'm more apt to believe his," Bakura replied.

The man glared, "I want my merchandize!"

Bakura turned to the blonde, "Do you have whatever it is?"

"No," the blonde smiled innocently.

Not satisfied the man began to turn an unhealthy shade of red. "Here," Bakura tossed a money bag over to the man, "I hope that's enough to keep your accusations to a minimum."

Turning, Bakura led the two around the corner. "Bakura how could you pay him," Ryou gasped. "He was mean and ugly he deserved to be stolen from!"

"It's just a bunch of rocks. Hurry now give your thing to me. Then we can go off in different directions," Bakura thrust his hand out towards the blonde.

"But where can I get it back?" The blonde asked.

"We're staying at the Red Inn," Ryou told him gently, "Just as for Ryou."

The blonde nodded, "Alright," he pulled out a ring with a rather large diamond on it.

Bakura reached to take it but Ryou snatched it from him, "Oooo Pretty! I'll take it there's no way he'll chase after a girl."

The boys nodded just as a fuming raven haired man turned the corner. Ryou continued walking back to the Inn as the blonde and Bakura took off running in the opposite direction they would separate from each other in a while.

"I hate watching this," Seto glared at the many girls surrounding Yami trying hopelessly to win his affections.

"Ya, I've head of love at first sight, or falling in love but not love in an hour," Jou snickered.

Yami glared angrily at his two so-called-friends, "I guess you've never spoken to Marik."

Seto and Jou snickered to themselves, "Yami, Yami!" The girls tried to grab his attention, "I can make the best pies!"

"I have the best figure!" Another girl chirped.

"My father can pay for the wedding," a third one said.

"I love your hair!"

"Really?" Yami replied excitedly to the last one.

Ryou giggled at the scene he had run into. The mess of girls that smothered Yami and even the few that swooned over Seto was outrageous in his eyes. Jou was nearly on the ground with laughter from the torture his friends were going threw. Ryou deciding to save the day slipped on the stolen ring and pushed his way to the center as best he could.

"Yami-Kio!" Ryou gracefully slipped into Yami's arms, "I love the ring!" He held his hand out and wiggled his fingers.

Jou whistled, "Dats a big ring!"

"Ryou-Chan?" Yami gasped as Ryou planted kisses on him, but he quickly began to play along when Ryou winked at him slyly, "Of course any thing for your hot ass."

Giggling Ryou covered Yami's mouth, "Shush, not in public!" Yami snickered and kissed Ryou's nose.

"Ahh," A few girls said as they began to disperse.

"That was brilliant. I'm glad you brought her!" Jou chirped. "You are not really getting married are you?"

Slipping out of Yami's arms Ryou shook his head, "I just wanted to help Yami out."

"Ryou-chan!" Marik called rushing over to the group he hugged the other boy firmly. "I missed you so much and those two aren't anything like you! Is that a diamond?"

Ryou nodded, "Want to try it on?" Marik snatched at the offer and the ring putting it on.

"Woah, where did you get it?" The blonde showed the ring off to Honda and Otogi.

"Well..." Ryou began to lead the group to the Inn, "Bakura of course."

"What?" The guys choked loudly.

"Bakura gave you that?" Tristan asked first. Ryou smiled sweetly and nodded lightly.

Giggling Marik hugged Ryou around the middle, "You're cute Ryou, but not a very good liar."

The other men sighed at Marik's words; they were relieved that they wouldn't lose Bakura's affection. "Let's go get ready for tonight," Yami stated.

"You're coming right, Ryou-chan?" Jou asked hopefully. Ryou agreed with a nod and was quickly whisked away by Marik who had to help him get ready.

Ryou sat at a table in the bar gazing out of the window. It h ad been a few hours and Bakura has yet to return. He was worried that Bakura might have been caught.

"She's really worried about Bakura," Yami stated to Jou and Marik, "Something must have happened that she didn't tell us."

"Should we ask?" Jou barked.

"No, let Marik do it. Why don't you go tell the boys to go on without us," Yami told the blond, "go with them."

Marik didn't hear if Yami had any other instructions for Jou, he was already finding a comfortable seat next to Ryou. "Ryou is there something you need to tell me?"

Ryou turned his head slightly, but keeping one eye at least on the outside world, "The ring was stolen Marik. Bakura decided to help the thief, what if he was caught?"

"Ryou, he would never get caught. I assure you on this. The most that could have happened is that he was sidetracke..."

Ryou wasn't listening to Marik as he was staring at the front of the bar. Ryou slowly rose to his feet to get a better look. Marik turned to follow his gaze where a blond was asking the bartender a question. The blond turned soft eyes to them and smiled brightly. He waved the bartender off and started heading in their direction.

"It's Ryou, right?" He asked.

Ryou nodded, "Where's Bakura?"

"He's safe. We went to my place to get ready to go to the club and to keep Sota off of us. He ran into some of his friends on the way in and sent me to come get you." The blond grinned, "So where's my ring."

Marik wiggled is finger in front of the other blond, "But you'll have to cut my hand off to get it."

The other boy narrowed his eyes and Marik darted away with the blond chasing at his heals. Ryou followed the two boys out into the chilly night. He shivered lightly. "Here, Ryou." Yami wrapped his jacket around him.

Ryou nodded his thanks and tugged it tighter. "Let's hurry and catch up with the others," Seto led the way down the street they could hear the cries and laughter of Marik and the other boy ahead of them.

It was a short distance to the club and the other had waited for them out front. Ryou was startled when Bakura tugged him into a hug. He rested his chin on top of Ryou's head. "I heard you were worried about me." Bakura purred. Ryou nodded against him. "That's nice."

Just as quickly as he was hugged he was released and he felt a tug on his wrist. "Come on Ryou-chan," Marik pulled them into the smoked filled dim-lited room. Ryou moved closer to him after seeing all the girls were prostitutes and all the mean where horny and looking.

Marik led them to the back and hopped in the booth. Ryou slid in next to him with Yami on his other side. Jou and Honda tugged an extra table over so as to make room for all of them and guests.

Bakura sat on the inside of the other booth, the new blond and Seto and some sleezey girl joined them. Honda, Otogi, and Jou sat at the conjoined table with half a dozen girls and a guy or two.

"What's this kid's name," Seto nudged the blond.

"This is Malik-kun," Bakura explained, "Just about the hottest thief I've ever met." He leaned over to nip Malik's earlobe playfully.

Ryou felt Marik stiffen beside him, so he budged over to cuddle against him. Marik didn't move as he watched Bakura have a heated battle of tongue. Malik pulled away swooning slightly, "Enough kissing I want to dance now." He literally crawled over Seto and the girl seated next to him dragging Bakura with him to and then proceeded to the dance floor.

"Jou get me a beer," Marik ordered without taking his eyes off the place Bakura previously sat.

Yami snickered, "What jealous that Bakura will get some and you wouldn't!"

Marik threw a glare at Yami before growling, "I could get laid by more people then him, blindfolded and with my hands behind my back."

"I don't know," Seto smirked scooting into where Bakura and Malik had been. Jou scrambled in over the sleazy girl with a tray full of beers for the group. Honda and Otogi had joined Bakura on the dance floor. "He already looks like he's getting some and...well look who you have your arm around."

"Yah and even you haves ta have more standards den dat," Jou worked on his third beer leaning in against Seto's shoulder. His eyes looked up at him with admiration.

Marik glared, "Well, I do!" He snarled climbing out of the booth he had enough of the other boys teasing. Calling back behind him he said, "I need a whiskey!"

"Dance with me Yami-san!" One of the girls asked after Jou and Seto made their own way to the dance floor. The Tri-haired teen allowed them to drag him way.

It was at that time Ryou noticed he was completely alone in the booth with only a mug of beer to protect him. Nervously he glanced around finding what he dreaded. Awful looking men were staring at '_her.'_

He sunk into his chair and hoped he wouldn't be seen. Of course, he already had been but it was best not to dwell on that. "Hey there," Ryou jumped in his seat and then tried to pretend not to notice whoever it was talking to him. "I said, 'hey there,'" the man, who wasn't as bad looking as some of the others but held nothing to any of the men currently escorting Ryou around the country, slid in next to him. He put his arms around him and tugged Ryou onto his lap.

Ryou gasped when he felt the tell-tale hardness against his back. "Now," the man whispered to him alone, "What's a nice little girl doing here, doing things like this to me." He ground his hardness against his tailbone.

"Be a good girl and make it go away," He hissed the cool air hitting the back of Ryou's neck triggering his senses and he quickly began to fight back. "Listen to me."

"No, you listen to me," Ryou's head snapped up to find his new friends standing in front of the booth. The eight teens looked particularly menacing.

"Bakura!" Ryou exclaimed nervously. He flew off the man's lap the moment he let up. He nearly latched himself onto Bakura, but Marik intercepted him. Ryou instead clung to Marik burying his face at the pain filled screams that came from the man that dared to touch her.

Ryou didn't dare to look up in fear that seeing his friends hurt (no matter if it was deserved) someone might make him sick.

"Shh, shh, Ryou it's alright, shh," Marik hushed into his hair. "You can look now."

Slowly, Ryou looked out to see the innocent grins his friends had for him.

"Do you want to go back, Ryou?" Yami was the first to speak up glaring at any who would argue.

"N-no," Ryou sighed relazing against his favorite friend.

"What do you want to do?" Marik snuggled Ryou happily against him.

"D-dance?" Ryou gasped when he was quickly dragged off and suddenly he was dancing. First he danced with Marik, and then he was turned to Bakura, Seto, Honda, Jou, Otogi, Malik and finally Yami. The world became a room of pretty sparkling lights that swirled about him. So, he had too much to drink which was less then a mug of beer and whatever the boys had offered him while they were dancing. Finally, Yami dragged him back to the table to relax a bit. He handed Ryou a mug of whiskey which Ryou chugged to the bottom.

"Owie!" Ryou grabbed his throat. Yami stare sympathetically, "Hehe Yami your hairs all whoo!"

Yami snickered and place an arm around his shoulder. "Nooooo!" Ryou tried to push the arm away but found it too hard, "off!"

Yami frowned but removed his arm, "What's wrong Ryou?"

"You, you don't like girls! Marik told me!" Ryou sniffled and rubbed his nose, "Marik says that you've gotta find someone to marry or you can't become king. That's...that's not right!"

Yami frowned softly, "That's not exactly it Ryou-chan."

"Well, he says that if you find no one in the whole kindom then you don't have to. You can be his lover their lovers. You should be their lovers. Don't find a girl you don't like girls."

"But, I could like you, you're nice." Yami put his arm back around him, "It could be really nice for you too."

"Noooo!" Ryou whined, "It can't be nice. You should marry 'cause your in love not 'cause you like me."

"Do you not want to marry me, Ryou-chan?" Yami rubbed his back with a soothing hand. Ryou started to giggle. He giggled and giggled until Yami scowled, "It's not that funny!"

After wiping tears from his cheeks Ryou replied, "Yes, it is, that was the worstest proposal I ever got." Yami snickered it _was_ funny thinking of it that way. He was cut short by the next comment, "'sides, I weally wike Bkaura, but he, he doesn't like girls." Ryou sniffled as tears slipped down his cheeks. "I thought maybe he'd like me 'cause he braids my hair but—nooo!"

Yami tugged Ryou into a one armed hug, "Shh-sh Ryou, I think, perhaps, Bakura does like you. Maybe, maybe he can love you, but listen are you listening?"

Ryou nodded turning his head to look into crimson eyes, "Y-yes," he hiccupped.

"I have to tell you that I'm not the Pri..."

"Ryou-chan!" Marik jumped over the table hugging him around his neck.

Ryou started to giggle, "You smell like rain."

"Like rain?" Marik sat up on the table just as Malik and Bakura walked over, "Oh, Ryou-chan you're drunk!"

Ryou giggled, "Yeah and my throat hurts!"

"Marik shut up and ask him already!" Bakura growled.

Marik glared and turned to Yami, "Which one of us should sleep with Malik tonight."

"Neither, but I will!" He earned three glares for that. "Who does he want to sleep with?"

Malik shrugged, "A lay is a lay."

"Oh-oh I knooow!" Ryou crawled up on the table and whispered into Marik's ear.

"He says we both should then Malik can decide who he likes better and we can stop arguing about it and fuck," Marik repeated the words and then turned to stare hungrily at Bakura and Malik.

"Woah, I don't think Malik can fit both of you," Yami's eyes widened.

"He doesn't have to, baka all he has to do is lay there. Bakura can go first while I devourer that hot chest." Marik licked his lips.

"And Marik's used to coming second so then he can go while I plunder his hot abs," Bakura agreed sparing a glance at the drunk Ryou.

"Tch, shows what you know," Malik flipped his hair back grinning wickedly, "I can handle both."

"My sex-hero slash god!" Marik exclaimed.

"Sex?" Ryou blinked, "Oh no, Marik you don't have to have sex. Remember you told me you didn't always want to?"

Yami and Bakura exchanged shocked looks. Marik nodded, "Yes, but I will tell you this once never ever pass up having sex with Bakura."

"Bakura?" Ryou's voice was weakened and pained, tears filled her eyes she turned to the slivered haired teen.

Puke.

Puke all over Bakura. Some puke on Malik and enough on Ryou who looked sheepish and ashamed but mostly sick.

"Oh Ryou-chan!" Marik scrambled from the table. "Poor thing, come here."

Marik wiped what he could from Ryou's mouth before picking him up bridal style. "Marik, I don't feel good."

"No, of course you don't. I'll take care of you though like you took care of me." Marik turned to Yami, "You round up the rest of them. Kura-kun, Malik come with me you're both a mess." Bakura followed with an heir that said he actually meant to have puke on him.

"Marik my hair," Ryou whined showing a strand that had gotten in the way of the attack."

"Shh- Ryou don't worry I'll take care of you." Marik hushed.


	8. Chapter 7 Part B

Title: Once upon a time.

Author: Mrpointyhorns

Rating: M

Pairing: The Main ones are YBxR, YMxM, YYxY, SxJ, OxT

Beta: None. I'm very sorry.

Warnings: Slash, crossdressing, Male nudity, mentions of sexual acts.

A/n: Thanks for the reviews everyone! They make me happy. Just so you I don't make anyone mad there is side pairings in here other then the ones listed above. But the main pairings and the romantic ones involve those five. However Bakura/Marik is hinted at a lot and so is Bakura/Yami and Yami/Seto etc. Ryou is a good virgin girl and wouldn't be caught messing around like the other boys! Malik is a different story!

Once Upon a Time

* * *

Turning over in bed Ryou sighed as he felt something warm against him. Taking in a deep breath he smelt the cool musky soap flavor of his growing crush. Ryou stiffened when the thought hit him before trying to roll away. He was stopped by a strong arm around his waist that tightened when Ryou moved. Lifting his head Ryou slid his eyelids open.

His eyes came into focus against redish brown hues. Ryou squeaked and tried to wiggle away pushing aside his throbbing headache.

"Ryou, Ryou relax please," Bakura whispered gently his warm breath tickling his cheek.

"No, no, please," Ryou let out a dry sob, "We didn't do anything did we? I'm a good girl, a virgin. I don't want to have sex until I'm married!"

Bakura chuckled, "I don't recall you acting like this yesterday when you woke up with Marik."

"I didn't feel as though I was hit by a piano then! I can't remember anything," Ryou whined.

At that moment Marik entered with a cup of water, "Hey sweet cheeks you feeling better." Marik sat at the edge of the bed and shooed Bakura away. "Here see if you can drink some."

Ryou sat up and sipped the cool water. It slipped down his burning throat slowly reducing the pain. He then turned pleading eyes at Marik, "Did I?"

"What you think you slept with Bakura and Malik and me!" Marik giggled when Ryou blushed. "No, you just told some secrets and threw up on Bakura."

Ryou blushed brightly and turned to grin sheepishly at Bakura. "Hey it wasn't the first time Marik's my closest friend after all."

Ryou gasped and turned to look at Marik worriedly, "No, Ryou you didn't, not that, but you did tell Yami not to marry unless he was in love and how you felt about a certain man, and you told Bakura and Yami that I don't like sex as much as they thought I did."

"Oh, sorry, Marik," Ryou blushed brightly.

"Well, I think they always knew it anyhow. Now maybe I can stick to just cuddling my Ryou-chan!" Marik smirked slightly relieved by Ryou's big mouth.

"Shut up!" Malik grumbled from Bakura's other side before rolling off the bed revealing him in his nakedness. "Where's my ring, I wanna go home now!"

"What?" Bakura and Marik balked.

"I want to go home unlike you fuckers I have to make some money. I thought I could make something off you guys after you had your way with me, but then innocent over there got sick and ruined everything. So I want my ring and I'll be going."

Bakura frowned, "Get the fuck dressed in front of innocent and I'll give you something for your time."

"Better not be rocks!" Malik grabbed his clothes and followed Bakura out once dressed.

Marik watched them go still startled by the other, "Marik?" Ryou reached over to him, "You like him?"

The blonde sniffled rubbing the back of his hand over his eyes, "Ryou, I hope you get Bakura. I really do. Having a bunch of friends that double as fucking buddies is great really, but it would be nothing compared to having just that one special someone that can adore and love you. That can hold you when you cry," Marik's words were accompanied by tears and ended in a soft sob.

Ryou turned tugging Marik to him until the blond had his head buried in his chest sobbing loudly. Marik took no notice when Bakura entered the room again. The sliver-haired teen stared in from the doorway furious at the state of his best friend. Ryou caught his gaze momentarily before Bakura stormed out of the room, barely pausing to slam the door behind him.

* * *

Just a little later that morning after Ryou had slipped away to get ready for the day, he then entered the front of the inn. It was very quiet at the time because it was just barely ten and everyone staying at the inn was still asleep. Ryou kept glancing over at Bakura who was holding Marik against his chest petting his hair in a soothing way. Ryou prayed that he would once be held like that but for no reason at all.

"Bakura?" the timid, yes, timid voice of Yami gently caressed the men's ears as he joined the three. "W-will you come with me today? Seto left with Jou and Honda they said they'd meet us in the next town. But, well...if the Prince is not seen here for a day or so more he would be in trouble. I don't want to be around those girls on my own."

"Oooh can I go?" Marik sounded excited if not still crushed, "I need a good lay."

"Of course you can, babe," Bakura smoothed out the other teens golden locks, "What about you Ryou?"

"Well, I wanted to look at the shops and maybe buy a book for the trip to the next city." Ryou replied softly.

"You'll be alright on your own?" Bakura asked although he didn't sound worried about him.

"Of course I am. I'm not a little girl," Ryou fought back but she quickly felt guilty for it and took back the harsh tone to her words, "I'm sorry. I'll be fine, it's nothing I've never done before."

"Great we'll be in the same place you ran into Seto, Jou, and I yesterday meet up with us when you've finished," Yami offered.

Ryou nodded she exited the inn with the boys and traveled with them until they came to the first shop on the street. He sighed to himself it was the first time in a long time that he had some alone time. This was good because he had time to sort threw the things on his mind, finally. His feelings for Bakura were top on the list, along with; Bakura's feelings for him, his gender and many more things that had fell onto him that week. He did this while he browsed the various book selections in the different shops he went into. He ended up finding a book that interested him and realized that he was not going to be able to ease his mind about everything in the little time he had on his own.

Leaving with his purchases he headed to where Yami said to meet them. He hadn't gone far from the shop when someone fell into step with him. "Just keep walking," the young teen hissed from the corner of his eye Ryou could see the gorgeous blond hair and a tint of purple eyes.

"Why should I help you anyway?" Ryou hissed but allowed Malik to use him as a cover.

"Look it wasn't my fault that those fools ever thought of me as anything but a satisfying lay." Malik growled back in a hushed voice.

"So you're honestly telling me that you don't even care a slightest about him at all?" Ryou's tone was harsh but his voice was soft as before so as to keep whoever was after Malik away from them.

"It wouldn't matter if I did! All of you are leaving in a day, two at the most," Malik voice hitched just slightly as if he was pushing back tears.

"Wait," Ryou stopped walking tugging Malik to a halt. He took hold of both of his hand making Malik look him in the eyes, "But you do care for him?"

"Of course I was floored! I've never seen anyone like him. Demo," Malik's eyes swam in tears he closed them in attempts to regain himself, "He's leaving. I will never see him again. I love him and I'll never see him. What else could I do?"

Ryou gasped taking the newly stolen jewelry from the other's hand he released the other boy and they resumed their causal walking. "Malik you can see him again. I didn't come with them from the Palace you know. I barely met them last week!"

"You did?" Malik choked on his voice, "But it was like they have known you forever!"

"And it has felt that way too. They let me come with them because they felt that I belonged with them. I felt the same. Do you feel like that?" Ryou spared a look to find that the blond was almost floating in excitement.

He nodded and turned them down a side street, "Yes I do. I only spent a little while with Bakura-kun and I knew I liked him!"

"Bah-Bakura?" Ryou stammered tripping over his words and his feet.

Malik giggled catching Ryou before he fell, "I liked him as a friend that maybe hopefully I could lay."

"Am I that obvious?" Ryou blushed sheepishly.

"Yes, even he sees it, but I think he likes knowing someone like you likes him in that way. Now back to me. You think they would let me go with them because business sucks really."

"Well why don't you ask him," Ryou waved his hand to the pack of girls that surrounded Yami, Bakura, and Marik.

Malik turned to where Ryou waved and dragged the two of them passed the girls closing the distance between he and Marik. "Marik," Malik threw himself on the other. "I'm so sorry!" He didn't get to say anything more because Marik attacked his lips.

Yami's eyes widened as the taller blond began to strip the younger in the middle of the plasa. "Marik-chan!" Ryou gasped his face turning crimson. Only because of Ryou did Marik stop grab Malik around the waist (Malik wrapped his legs around his hips) and rushed off to some place more private.

"Hmm so I assume that means we can stop looking at these fucking girls and get something to eat!" Bakura snarled.

Yami rolled his eyes, "Behave, baka, and yes we can." He pressed the palm of his hand against Ryou's lower back leading them away and back to the inn.

"You don't want to get rid of me too do you?" Ryou put on a hurt expression until he was tugged to Bakura. He snuggled into the other teen's side. He smiled up to the teen as they kept walking.

"You're different," Bakura hugged him with one arm until they entered a local restaurant.


	9. Chapter 8

Title: Once upon a time.

Author: Mrpointyhorns

Rating: M

Pairing: The Main ones are YBxR, YMxM, YYxY, SxJ, OxT

Beta: None. I'm very sorry.

Warnings: Slash, crossdressing, Male nudity, mentions of sexual acts.

A/n: This chapter finally puts the last two main pairings together. It's bittersweet in a way because poor Bakura's starting to feel abandoned. Anyway, enough about that I have an important question. This fic I have completely written, just not all of it is typed up. It wouldn't be long, probably May at the latest that the last chapter is posted. There are actually probably only about four chapters left. Sad I know! But a lot happens and I believe the chapters are fairly wrong otherwise I'm just counting wrong. Back to the question, I have an idea for a sequel. It's fairytalish like this one is. It has a quest and heroes. The main quest is that...drat I don't know how to say this without telling whether or not this fic has a happy or sad ending. Let's just say it contains males trying to have babies only...different, it would be fairytale like. I'll tell you guys more about that fic when I feel like I can reveal information without ruining this fic. Now, would you want me to start writing that fic, after this one is up of course, I don't want to get sidetracked. Or should I just leave this fic on by itself. It's up to you guys because the next fic would really start to dig deep into things that I couldn't in this one. Also, for anyone reading I love you now. I'm working hard on the next chapter Joey is just not cooperating with me. There is a little hiccup in that chapter that I need to even out. I think I'll start writing the chapter after that one to see if I can work it out. For anyone who hasn't read that fic caution on its major Angst and it contains Mpreg hintings and temporary character death. It's pretty good though, if I could just work this one stupid part out. If I don't the end wouldn't work out the way I want it. Blah Blah blah, I'll stop now. Next Chapter Yugi is introduced. If you felt sorry for Ryou well...awe I'm so cruel to him but his Prince is coming so no worries!

Once Upon a Time

* * *

The now part of five left that afternoon and caught up with Seto and the others in a near by farming village by night fall.

"So he's coming with us?" Seto asked looking down his nose at the two blondes and then turned to Yami for an answer.

"Of course he's coming! I'm never having sex with anyone else again so I'm not about to leave him behind!" Marik answered.

"What, no one else ever? Honda was floored by the idea, "But variety is the spice of life."

"You don't need variety if you've got someone as good as me," Malik smirked earning a soft kiss.

"So that's why Bakura's got a stick up his ass?" Otogi glanced at the fuming teen.

"I don't have a stick up my ass!" He growled narrowing his eyes, "Suck it pretty boy!"

"Gladly," Otogi agreed.

Ryou blushed when Bakura tugged the raven-haired teen away. He blushed even more when Honda followed them.

"I give Marik a week before he's begging for another lover!" Seto told Yami.

"I'll give him the benefit of the doubt and give him ten days." Yami replied.

"Hey that's not fair I really like Malik and I have more control then that!" Marik argued.

"I give him two days," Malik said without a thought. "I'll put a hundred on it."

"You're on!" Yami loved games as he hardly ever lost and he couldn't resist the bet.

"What Malik don't you trust me?" Marik pouted hoping for a little support from Malik at least!

"Well not really, especially since I'm hoping to see Bakura in bed with us right after my ass stops throbbing," Malik explained.

"Wait you want me to have sex with other people?" Marik asked to clear up any confusion.

"Sure, after all _I_ plan to." Malik agreed.

"I'm so confused," Marik frowned.

Ryou giggled, "What he's saying is that as long as you are emotionally faithful he doesn't care who you have sex with."

"Really?" Marik turned a hopeful look at his new lover.

"Yea, you have to be kidding me if you think I or you will ever stick to being monogamists," He smiled brightly, "That's why you love me!"

"Oh, I love you for much more then that but then again it is a big reason," Marik planted a heated kiss against his lips.

"Awe you love each other," Yami teased.

"Oh no, Marik just loves me," Malik teased right back but he quickly added after seeing Marik's pout, "But, I do love you."

"Oh Ra! I'm so hard!" Marik ground against him Malik giggled and slipped from his arms. Evading him he went into the nearest bedroom.

"Ugh they can't do that kind of stuff here we're not in an Inn what if the farmer or his wife hear?" Seto worried.

Yami smirked heading into the second room the one that contained Bakura, Otogi, and Honda, he made sure to swing his hips in just the way Seto liked, "That's because you're not doing it, but I might be nice and let you join me." Yami purred opening the door.

Bakura jumped him and quickly attacked his throat. "Okay but I'm on top." Seto followed shutting the door behind him.

Ryou sighed and opened is book. He knew no matter what happened with Bakura and him he had to get used to that. He was sure he could handle it once he actually _had_ Bakura.

He didn't really have long to spend reading however, because Jou came in which surprised Ryou. He hadn't seen that the puppy had been missing. Joey glanced about and sighed in relief. "Ryou, when they're done can you tell them that I left?" Jou asked his voice soft so as not to draw attention.

Ryou frowned, "Why? Where are you going?"

"No where. Don't worry Ryou-chan!" Jou rubbed his neck sheepishly but gave Ryou a plastered smile to reassure him that Ryou should be worried!

"Of course I'm worried! If you were going somewhere you were supposed to then you would tell them yourself." Ryou stood from his chair. He was extremely worried about the look on Joey's face. It held the emotion of fear and nervousness. Ryou knew something was wrong. "Jou, please, what's wrong?"

"I hafta go home, okay. I've gotten a message dat I'm supposed ta follow. Master wants me back, now. I don't dare disobey him," Joey explained sadly, "Honda and Seto will just make a 'uge deal and I just tink itta be better if I just go."

"But doesn't he hit you?" Ryou asked watching the blond flinched at the comment.

"Yes," he whispered, "But if I don'tgo home I don't want tat ink of what he'll do ta me."

"Jou no! You don't have to do this. You can stay here with us. It's safe here," Ryou begged, he was horrified that anyone would ever beat another person but knowing that he had no way to physically keep Jou here.

"I hafta go Ryou. Please just please don't tell dem until I'm too far gone." Jou looked as though he already regretted his actions and yet he still turned about stalking out of the door. Ryou froze for a second until the sound of hooves racing down the road outside startled him back to his senses.

Ryou bolted to the room Seto and Honda had entered knowing he'd get the best desired reaction from them. He didn't flinch or blink at the five tangled-naked-male bodies on the bed in front of him there were things more important then that. The words quickly rushed from his mouth with out a second to breath, "Jou's gone!"

He blushed as reality came to him, he was just about to turn around and enter properly when he was answered, "Mmm, yeah Jou went down the street for a bit. He said he wanted some air," Honda turned away from Ryou and closed his eyes, "Go away, tired."

"No, Jou came back, and then he left again. He said he was going home!" Ryou explained his voice squeaking in panic.

He was surprised to see all five of the boys jolt equally as fast from the bed. "What why would he do that," Seto growled.

"I don't know. I told him not to go!" Ryou's voice hitched with worry and tears. He flinched and blushed more as the boys tumbled off the bed tripping over each other and looking about for some sort of clothes.

"Idiot, I can't believe he would do this," Bakura snarled rushing out of the room as he found his clothing first, to Ryou's disappointment. Bakura entered Marik's room and Ryou heard him murmuring something he couldn't make out.

Ryou then tried not to laugh as the rest of the boys fought their way threw the bedroom door. It really wouldn't let four boys squeezes threw at the same time. "Honestly," He scolded and tugged Yami and Honda back from the door, "You're going about this the wrong way."

"How so, we have to get Jou back!" Honda struggled to get back to rushing about like an idiot.

"And what will you do when you get there?" Ryou quested.

"Bring him back," Yami struggled as well groaning as he watched Seto and Otogi make a run for it.

"Hold it," Bakura stepped forward with Marik flanking him, "Now let's listen to Ryou. After all you'd still be stuck in the doorway if it wasn't for her."

Ryou blushed brightly, "Well, I was just thinking that it would be less overwhelming if one or two of you go after him. Then bring him back willingly and then all of us can talk to him. Besides we only have three horses you sent the driver of the carriage off for the night.

"That is true and Jou has one," Yami added relaxing when Ryou let go of both him and Honda.

"If we doubled we'd never catch up to him," Marik pointed out.

Bakura nodded and gave the group a pointed look, "So who is going." He snarled folding his arms over his bare chest.

"I am!" The rest of the boys excluding Ryou exclaimed. They quickly threw threatening glares at each other waiting for one to back down finally they broke out in argument.

Ryou sighed, "Guys this isn't helping!"

"Come on, Ryou-chan we can go, bet they wouldn't notice either. Do you know how to ride a horse?" Bakura asked.

"Uh well...uh I was just thinking that Honda and Seto would want to go. I mean, I think he'd come back more willingly for them." Ryou twisted his hands together.

"Get going you heard her," Bakura ordered and the two left quickly but rather smugly.

"Now what?" Otogi fretted tugging at a strand of hair.

"Well we wait; oh I know we can have Ryou read to us!" Marik grinned as his idea. "Let me just get Malik."

"I'm here," He yawned and placed his head on Marik's bare shoulder.

"Mmm maybe you should clean and dress properly," Ryou blushed brightly at even the thought.

"Ha no, 'ts not like you haven't seen half dressed boys before. Go get your book before Otogi goes bald." Marik reached out and tugged Ryou's wrist until he moved to follow the blonds into the small sitting room the farmers had provided them.

Malik crawled into Marik's lap dozing off. "Don't know French," Marik kissed his brow softly and let him use his chest as a pillow.

* * *

It was hours when Jou finally trudged in with Seto and Honda at his heals. In fact it had been so long that rest of the boys had all drifted into sleep. Seto tugged Jou into the bedroom to let the others sleep. Hond kept his pace with them shutting the door quietly behind him before turning on his near-brother.

"What's all this about?" Honda snapped angrily. "Am I not good enough to you? Don't I take care of you? Well? What stupid reason did you have for thinking that it was alright to leave?"

"I 'Idn't 'anna 'Onda. I'm sorry! He sent a message 'or me I 'igured it 'ust be important if he took da time ta send me a message!" Jou looked at his feet feeling ashamed at hurting his best friend. "I didn't mean ta make ya feel bad. I dunno what I'd do without ya."

"That's still no excuse. He probably just missed having an obedient prick to fuck when he wanted to," Honda snapped. "You know I don't like it when he hurts you. Are you mine or his?"

Jou's eyes flicked with an unknown emotion, "I'm his."

"Honda!" Ryou gasped from where he stood just inside the door. He never thought he would see his friends hand raised to his other friend. Honda was startled long enough to realize what he had almost done. Even if he hadn't been startled, however, he would never have succeeded, Seto had cleverly shielded Jou with his own form.

"I think you should leave, right now," Ryou folded his arms and tapped his foot, "You need to cool off."

Hond gave him a quizzical look, "You're kidding me?"

"No, she's right you need to clear that hot head of yours before you hurt yourself." Seto growled, "There is no way I'm letting you talk to the puppy until you do."

Honda nodded, "Yea, yea alright. I'm sorry, Jou."

"It's 'Kay," Jou whispered softly so as not to anger him again. He turned in Seto's arms to look at him and added, "I'm sorry."

Honda took a deep breath clenching his fists, "I just don't understand why you'd go back there!"

"I hafta. I know he probably just wants something to beat, but if I go back now it wouldn't be as bad when I go back with you." Jou shuddered against the arms wrapped around him.

"That's not true!" Honda growled, "We're going to be gone a long time Jou. Who knows what things he could do to you without any of us around to protect you? It's not as though you'll be able to find us again. You'll be stuck in that horrible place unless he decides to sell you."

Jou gasped horror filled his eyes, "Dat 'ouldn't happen 'ould it?" No, I 'on't wanna leave you any of you. Please, please, I'll be good! I do what you want and I don't really care if you hit me. I just..."

Seto tightened his grip on Jou's waist, "I wouldn't let you go anywhere, pup. You forget one very important thing. You belong to me. I'm not going to let anyone use you anymore."

"Uh..." Honda stepped back slightly surprised that Seto finally voiced his claim that he had long ago put on their puppy.

"Seto?" Jou half turned to face the other boy. "What-What are you saying?"

"You are mine. But also, I belong to you. I love you, Jou. I own you in a way no one else ever can." His breath ghosted over the blond's throat.

"Seto, you shouldn't! I'm-not anything," Jou said his face dropped into sadness.

"I think you should let me decide that." Seto purred brushing back a strand of hair.

"But, Seto?" Jou's voice hitched just slightly, "I..."

Seto put a hand over Jou's lips, "Don't insult me. I love you. I want to marry you. No one will deny me that."

"But, I thought- what about them?" He nodded his head in the direction of the other boys, "Don't you need an heir too? I thought you were with Yami!" He voiced all of his main concerns.

"Screw them," Seto replied, "Er...well maybe not. If I really need an heir I'll take up a girl to have one for me. That's all it would be. And, where would you get a silly idea that I'd want Yami when I've always had you? Now you're not going back until I'm with you, understand? Your home is with me. You are my puppy."

"Your puppy?" Jou cocked his head in a puppy lick fashion. "Yours all this time?"

Seto replied with a heated breath taking kiss. Ryou tugged Honda away carefully shutting the door behind them.

"What can I do to prove it to you?" Seto purred his lips moving over the other's throat.

"Mmm," Jou leaned forward successfully dazed. "I wanna be in you, please?" He said after shaking the daze off of him.

"_You_ want to take _me_?" Seto raised a curious eyebrow.

Jou nodded quickly but turned the nod into a shake when Seto didn't seem pleased, "No, no 'ts 'kay just wantcha ta play with me."

The brunette stroked his cheek lovingly, "Have you wanted this for a long time?"

"Sure I have. I waited!" Jou blushed slightly at that.

"You waited to be on top?" Seto looked aghast when Jou buried his face against his chest in embarrassment, "Ra, Jou of course. Yes, I-I want this it'll be first for me too!"

Jou bit the flesh closest to him in reply earning a swat on the bum.

* * *

"I can't believe the farmer kicked us out for making too much Ra fucking noise!" Bakura growled the group of boys had to walk the long dusty road that led to the nearest town. They didn't want to try to stay anywhere else in the farming village and their driver wouldn't be back for another day or more, it left them no other choice but to walk. Despite the complaining none of the boys minded too much. It was just another adventure.

"I can't believe someone forgot to tie up our horses!" Otogi growled as well but his wasn't scary at all.

"I don't feel sorry for any of you," Yami replied although, just two minutes ago he was complaining just as loudly.

"Except for Ryou-chan those girl clothes have to be so hot! I don't know why you wear them all?" Malik replied after watching Ryou nearly pass out when they went up the last slope.

"Hehe, maybe we do it because we're really just boys that want to make fools of you," Ryou teased, Marik began to giggle immensely. He even had to lean on Bakura to keep from falling over.

"Maybe we should take a break I think Marik might be sick or something," Jou said putting a good distance between the two of them as Marik did look a bit insane. "And whatta 'bout Seto."

The group paused turning back to see how far back the brunette was. "Ra Jou did you make him bleed?" Honda scolded.

"I told ya no. But, after da first time it just felt so good. He said he want me t' keep goin'! He had me take him seven times!"

"Why are you complaining? You have the most stamina out of all of us," Otogi commented.

"Yes, if you were tired out we'd be hearing about it," Yami agreed.

"Who would complain about topping him not once but seven times?" Malik licked his lips. "I'd do it. He doesn't even gotta ask me."

Ryou blushed and cleared his throat, "Eh, I guess some people might complain," Marik said between fits of giggles.

"How can you be such a prude?" Malik complained, "You are the only virgin I know."

"There's a reason for that. You're a little slut," Bakura teased his voice dripping with malicious overtones. Ryou blushed brightly when Bakura snaked an arm around his waist, clearly indicating that would not be the case with Ryou.

There wasn't room for him to reply though because Seto had finally caught up to them, and he asked; "What's wrong?"

"Seto are you ok?" Jou looked pleadingly at him. Seto opened his mouth to snap out a rude comment but he thought better of it and just nodded.

"Jou too rough on you?" Honda teased.

"I've never had a problem with him," Yami folded his arms very proud at this accomplishment.

"Yeah well I've never been seme with any of you before," Jou countered. "What would you know?"

"Never?" Otogi looked surprised and horrified. "Not even with Marik?"

"Nope, I wanted t' wait!" Jou grinned proud of himself.

"So, you've never been on top ever, not even with Marik," Honda asked again just to be sure he heard right.

"Hey!" Marik exclaimed, "I'll have you know I'm very good at topping, I did sleep with woman."

Otogi snorted, "Right and Bakura bottoms."

"I do! Just not for you," Bakura growled.

"Why not?" Honda pouted, "Don't you like me anymore?"

"On your hands and knees," Bakura smiled.

"Who do you let top then?" Honda whined.

"Well, Seto because well you know, Marik-chan cause he hits it every time. And Yami, sometimes if I'm too tired...Ouch, Yami!" He groaned when Yami shoved him roughly, "Oh alright Yami's a pretty nice top."

"Can we stop making fun of Seto?" Jou looked as murderous as a puppy could get.

"Hey I have an idea!" Malik spoke up, "Let's keep walking before we have to camp the night. You don't want any bandits doing unkind things to our Ryou-chan, do you?"

Ryou flinched, "They wouldn't would they?"

"No way, there are too many of us that would protect your honor." Yami stated, the rest of the group voiced their agreement. He blushed and thanked them. They turned to keep walking and they made it into town just as night was falling.

* * *

End note: I love all of your reviews, but if anyone knows anyone that is really skilled at flames, I'm ready for one. I really need at least one, if I get a flame it means lots of people are reading my fic so many in fact that people who wouldn't take the time to read fics like this have to read it or at least open it and flame me. And uh...if I get a flame then I can tell people about it next time and then you guys can review and be like "They killed Kenny," "Those Bastards!" 3 Stan/Kyle by the way.


	10. Chapter 9

Title: Once upon a time.

Author: Mrpointyhorns

Rating: M

Pairing: The Main ones are YBxR, YMxM, YYxY, SxJ, OxT

Beta: None. I'm very sorry.

EXTRA SPECIAL WARNINGS: AU, Mentions of Rape, slight chan, masturbate, further adventures into crossdressing, naked men! Please be care reading this, it's not meant to upset or make light of any of these situations.

A/n: I love this chapter, it's full of twists and although it's a little dramatic, it's worth it. Also, the Dare game that the boys play makes me smile! The first part is from Yugi's third person point of view, so don't get confused with the She Ryou stuff, Yugi doesn't know Ryou's a boy only Ryou, Marik and You know that.

* * *

Yugi glanced out of the window of his game shop. He looked up the market place and then down the market, it was still very early so it wasn't busy in the least. Seeing that no one he feared was around he breathed easier. He then turned his closed sign around so that it read open. He ran behind the counter to keep his post for the rest of the day.

It surprised him when only a moment later the door opened. He hadn't seen anyone near enough to arrive that quickly. The party that entered wasn't to his disliking however and it consisted of what looked like: a young blond boy, followed by a silver-haired girl, and finally a tri-haired color teen. The tri-hair color was similar to his hair color, but the style was very different.

"Wow look over dere," The first exclaimed gesturing to the far wall. He and his friend began to browse the shelves with a delight of a child on Christmas.

Shortly after, the girl made her way to the counter. "Hi," She smiled sweetly to Yugi.

"Hi!" Yugi's eyes lit up at being addressed, not as a child, but as a friend. Yugi didn't have too many of those and his eager reply was only natural.

"Looks like those two will be in here for a while. We just got into town, last night. This is the first place Yami wanted to visit this morning," She explained to Yugi.

"Oh, so you're in here to buy something?" Yugi looked as much as he felt disappointed. She was very friendly, nice, it made Yugi wanted to talk to her for a longer then the time she would be spending in his shop.

"Well, yes," She frowned gently at the smaller boy's disappointed look. "I'm Ryou!"

"Yugi," He whispered politely, without the same enthusiasm as before. In fact, he didn't even look up from the counter to speak to Ryou properly.

Whether Ryou felt bad for Yugi or she was just finding something to talk about while she waited for her friends, Yugi didn't know why she leaned over the counter and said in a have flirting half admiring way: "Which game is your favorite?"

"Oh well, I like this Duel Monsters. Most people just come in to buy a chessboard. I don't understand why simple peasants need to know how to play a game based off of war strategies." Yugi chirped. He was glad ,for whatever reason, that Ryou was taking an interest in him.

"You have me. I was never even allowed to play games as a girl. Mom said they were better ways for me to waste my time...Are you staring at Yami?" Ryou, tilted her head and raised an eyebrow. Yugi hadn't realized that instead of keeping his eyes on her that he kept letting them drift to the tri-haired teen.

He blushed when he replied, "N-no." He knew his answer wasn't very good. He didn't even have to look at Ryou's skeptics look. "I mean just his bum."

Yugi had to join Ryou when she started to giggle. It wasn't cruel at all it was a sweet fond giggle that she was sharing with him. "You like him?" She asked when the giggles had mostly gone away.

"Who wouldn't?" He countered. "He's toned and-and gorgeous," he backed up his argument.

Ryou smiled. Yugi smiled.

* * *

Marik bounced into the shop singing, "_Yami_, Bakura says he'll have your head if you're not within his sights in five minutes. Not that head you pervert!" Marik watched Yami exchange a look with Jou before leaving the shop. Marik continued to bounce until he was right up on the counter. "Hi!"

Ryou smiled at Marik. He waited for the door to shut before replying, "Hey Marik-chan. This kid here is Yugi, he likes Yami-kun and his bum!"

"Doesn't everyone?" Marik agreed. He leaned back on the counter looking up at Yugi, "Know any good places to dance?"

"Sure, I do. There is an under ground place just a few shops down. If you go in and tell them 'polly ollie doodle ollie day' they'll let you in," Yugi explained.

"Okay. You should meet us there later tonight, Yugi-boy." Marik smiled, "Maybe Yami-chan will dance with you."

"W-well...alright," Yugi nodded, blushing shyly, "I'll see you tonight then Marik? Ryou-chan?"

"And leave her behind. I _don't_ think so," Marik jumped off of the counter.

"Come on Ryou," he said waiting for her at the door. They left the shop together. Ryou put his arm in Marik's and they continued on comfortably together. Ryou stole a glance behind him watching the shop disappear from sight. He saw a strange thick ugly looking man enter the quaint shop, Ryou narrowed his eyes.

"Wow, that's almost as scary as Bakura!" Honda's voice and comment brought Ryou back to what was in front of him. Marik had brought them over to the other boys and the shop was no longer visible. It also seemed that, some of the other boys were quite worried about the look on Ryou's features.

"Hey have you heard anything I said?" Marik complained loudly.

"Um...well...hey what's that?" Ryou pointed to something behind Marik. He was pleased to see that the entire group of curious boys looked in the direction that he had pointed. Giving him a chance to escape Marik, Ryou began to creep away keeping an eye on his disorientated friends he didn't see it coming when he ran smack into the front of Bakura.

"Mmm, pleasure, I'm sure," Bakura breathed gently against his (Ryou's) neck. Capturing Ryou in his grip, he placed his chin on Ryou's shoulder and said, "Look who is trying to escape." The other boys stopped looking at what they though Ryou had pointed to and looked back at Bakura and his captive. In a moment they were all blushing at being tricked like that by Ryou.

Ryou thought it was a good idea to change the subject, "Let's go back to the Inn now."

"I agree. I want to get a nap in before I have to get ready for tonight!" Malik said. He was obviously planning for a very late night. He gestured down the street to their place for the weekend.

"I'll go with you!" Marik chirped his reply, even though it had been silently agreed that, that's what the entire group was going to do.

* * *

Ryou felt really weird. He was the only one that seemed to worry about where Yugi was. They had been at the dance bar for a few hours and the cute little boy hadn't arrived yet. Ryou really wanted to see him again. It did occur to Ryou that Marik was the only other person in their party that knew Yugi was supposed to meet them, but Marik didn't seem concerned. He was currently sandwiched between two dance partners, rubbing against them and licking beer off of Malik.

Ryou, although he tried, couldn't have fun when he was worrying. Something about the way Yugi had been that day bothered Ryou and so that's why he was mostly concerned. If Malik had never joined them at the bar before Ryou would not have worried because he knew Malik probably was busy having fun somewhere else. But, with Yugi, Ryou knew that the young boy would have been there unless something bad had happened!

"What's wrong, Ryou?" Jou asked. He had just sat down to take a break. He was smiling brightly, but he saw that Ryou wasn't so he was curious.

"I'm worried about Yugi," Ryou admitted to Jou. The blond nodded in understanding but then frowned in confusion tilting his head curiously. "Yugi's the boy that was in the game shop this morning. There was just something about him. He was so scared. So lonely. I feel like I should check on him to see if he's okay."

"Why, I mean you don't even know where he is?" Jou said.

"He's supposed to be here. Marik invited him," Ryou fretted, he even put his head into his hands. "I just know something's wrong."

"Okay. I'll go with ya and we'll check, common." Jou stood up bringing Ryou with him. Ryou was surprised by this but he didn't argue.

* * *

Ryou hurried down the street to the game shop, he had noticed it had an apartment attached to the back. Jou jogged in order to keep up. Ryou was worried, Jou didn't know why, but he trusted that whatever it was it was important!

Ryou knocked on the door to the house and was shocked to find that it swung open from the slight touch. Cautiously he stepped in with Jou at his heals. Jou shut the door behind him and kept pace with Ryou. "Yugi? It's me Ryou. Do you remember we met this morning? I was worried about you."

"Who are ya talkin' ta?" Jou drawled.

"I don't want him to think we're thieves or something." Ryou told the blonde softly. He went into the sitting room to further investigate. Ryou saw a soft light coming from a room off to the side. "Will you wait here, Jou?" Ryou stepped up to the door at the Blonde's nod. He knocked first before pressing the door open. He saw Yugi instantly. The boy was curled up on his knees in the middle of the floor.

Ryou stepped forward; he was no longer shy of naked boys. He paused when he saw Yugi stiffen as he sensed someone else's presences. "Please, don't hurt me. Don't hurt me again."

Ryou was happy that he had made his decision to find Yugi. He hesitated to make a move he was only worried that whatever he might to would frighten Yugi even more. He finally decided that speaking would be the best thing to do, he said, "Yugi, it is Ryou. I wouldn't hurt you."

"R-Ryou?" Yugi raised his head to look, "Ryou!" He jolted up right and landed on his feet, "You shouldn't see me like this."

"Don't worry Yugi. I wouldn't hurt you." He called softly for his companion in the other room. The blond bounced in immediately. "Will you help me bring him to the couch?"

"Sure," Jou picked Yugi up like a sack of potatoes bringing the small boy to the couch. "What happened ta ya?" He hovered over the naked boy anxiously.

Yugi shied from him staring down at his hands he didn't say anything. Ryou came in a moment later with some fresh clothes. "Here you are Yugi. Can you tell me what happened?" Yugi moved to his feet and with Jou's help he pulled his clothes on.

After the boy curled up on the couch resting his head on the armrest he answered Ryou's question with a slight shiver. "I guess I should tell you what happened."

"It's alright Yugi you don't have to," Ryou sat next to him rubbing his back soothingly. "Jou can you go back, please tell the other boys that we are going to be ok. I don't want them to worry. Also, I'll probably stay with Yugi tonight, if they ask you can tell them that too."

"Sure Ryou," Jou chirped happily. He knelt closer to Yugi pushing his bangs from his forehead. "Is that alright Yugi?"

The smaller teen nodded his head in agreement. "My Grandpa is away for the night. I don't want to be alone again."

Ryou reached over and hugged him fondly, "I'll be here, Yugi." The blond rose to his full height leave the two with a short nod.

* * *

At first, the time between Yugi and Ryou was awkward. Then Ryou asked Yugi to show him how to play with dueling monsters. The two shy teens were quickly giggling and chattering away happily. Ryou was glad to see that Yugi seemed much better and Yugi was glad to finally have at least one friend.

Everything was going smoothly until a knock sounded from the door. Ryou said that it could be one of his friends and he quickly joined Yugi at the door. It wasn't what he expected. A thick, gruff man leered down at them.

"Yugi, you little whore let me in," the man didn't wait for a reply. He simply pushed his way in. Yugi stood almost frozen as he watched the man enter his home. Ryou shut the door after the man, "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Ryou Bakura and I..."

"Oh you're just a little slut like your friend. This must be my lucky night. It's a two for one deal." He smiled grabbing Ryou's arm.

"No, no stop!" Yugi, snapped out of this stupor, shrieked. He ran forward trying to free his new friend. "I wouldn't let you hurt her!"

It was of no use the two teens weren't any match for the man. The fight they put up only left them in a pool of blood.

* * *

When Jou finally woke up the next morning he didn't find a warm body next to him like he had the last few nights. Instead he found the murderous eyes of Bakura leering at him. The sliver haired teen seemed rather recovered from when he had passed out the night before.

"Where is Ryou-chan?" He growled threateningly.

Jou smiled brightly. He rubbed the back of his neck in a nervous gesture. "She's at Yug's!"

Bakura nodded. He turned away and was partly out of the room when he paused and turned around. "Who the hell is Yug'?"

"I 'ought ya knew!" Jou answered simply. He turned and pulled the covers over his head.

"Jou!" Bakura yelled. It was the blonde's only warning. He barely had a chance to make his escape. Bakura must have learned to fly because hadn't he just been outside the door? "You left Ryou with some- some- some...RAAA!" The two spent some time chasing each other around the room before Jou dashed to the door with Bakura on his heals. He ran down the hall into the front of the Inn.

Luckily, Honda and Otogi were in the front of the Inn when he stumbled in. Unluckily, Jou stopped in his excitement upon seeing them. Bakura had him pinned to the ground a nano second later. Jou was having the hell beat out of him and of course he was screaming as loudly as he could while trying to roll away from Bakura's grip. "No, no stay away from me!"

"You idiot mutt! You have no idea where Ryou is! She could be dead because of you!" Bakura growled back making quick work of Jou's face.

"Bakura!" Honda finally with Otogi's help pried him off of their puppy. Jou scrambled away as fast as he could. He turned to flee the room and smack into Seto.

"Seto!" He squawked burying his face against Seto's chest. The brunette put his arms around him protecting him.

"What the hell is going on?" Yami snapped. He as well as the rest of the boys had been aroused by all of the screaming. Curiosity had finally brought them out of their beds despite the massive group hangovers.

"He lost Ryou!" Bakura pointed an excusing finger at the shivering blond.

"Nuh-uh, Ryou's with Yug'," he croaked softly. He snuggled greedily against Seto gaining a sense of secured around his friends.

"Who is Yug'? You just sold her off as a little sex slave didn't you!" Bakura growled trying gain his freedom from Honda and Otogi's firm grips.

Marik giggled from where he stood supporting a sleepy Malik. "Yugi is a short thing that likes Yami and his bum!"

Yami stared at Marik curiously before trying to see what was so special about his bum. Bakura relaxed a little as Marik reassured him. "You mean she's alright?"

Marik nodded cheerfully, "The most Ryou could be suffering from is over exposure to cuteness!" Bakure gave a sour look and Marik add, "A he's-my-little-brother-cute baka."

"Can I 'top hidin' now?" Jou whimpered.

"We'll see," Bakura growled stomping out of the Inn.

* * *

It was a long while until Yami, Jou, Bakura, and Marik were heading to the game shop. The other boys were visiting the girls of the town. No one in the town knew what the Prince looked like so somehow Malik had been convinced to do it, although, the blond didn't seem to mind.

Jou was a little surprised that the shop seemed to be closed as he led the way around the shop to the house in the back.

"So, how are you and Malik?" Bakura made small talk as the puppy was weary at his patience for some reason he wasn't sure of.

"He's wonderful. You don't understand Bakura, being in love is just. It just is. I don't know how to explain it. It's just that every time I'm with him or around him it's like uhhh and when I'm not I feel like ugh," Marik chirped.

"You're right I don't understand that," Bakura growled angrily. He shoved his hands into his pockets. "What's taking so long, Mutt?"

Jou frowned at Bakura's unusual harshness attitude. "Sorry, 'Kura-kun. They're not opening the door." Bakura rolled his eyes and pushed the door open stepping in.

Marik skipped in front of Bakura moving right into the living room, "Marik wait is smells like..."

Yami and Bakura flinched at the scream that followed. Jou just looked horrified. "Don't hurt me!" He begged the silver haired teen.

Bakura frowned and huffed passed him, Yami flanked him. Marik was already knelt in the large puddle of blood beside Ryou's still body, "Ryou? Ryou, please wake up. You have to tell me that you're alright. This can't happen please, Ryou! Bakura, please, please you have to help her!" Marik stared up at Bakura pleading as he pulled Ryou into his arms. "She's so cold, so, so, cold."

"W-wh-who are you?" A choked whisper turned the boy's attention. Yugi was crumpled to a heap on the ground scars and bruises covering his skin fresh blood still dripping from various wounds.

"Yug'!" Jou cried moving to his side, "What happened ta you and Ryou?"

Yugi struggled to sit up. He glanced over to Ryou and flinched in pain when Jou finally helped him up right. "I'm sorry. Really, really sorry. These men they use me while my Jii-chan is away. They rape me. I didn't know that Mr. Roman would be over last night! I wouldn't have let Ryou stay if I had known! It's just I miss my Jii-chan very much. He has been gone a long time, way too long. I don't know if he's coming back. I'm sorry."

Bakura and Yami exchanged a look that was interrupted by a muffled choke from Ryou and a squeal of joy from Marik. "Ryou honey are you alright?"

Ryou pressed against Marik rolling into him, "Please Marik-chan, I don't- want to be...seen this way."

Marik nodded understanding that Ryou was still too shy about revealing his secrets to everyone. He tried his best to hide Ryou from the other boys. It was his luck that Bakura was too worried and enraged to realize the significance of it all.

"Bakura calm down. Jou go get the boys tell them to hurry. Bakura please go find a physician," Yami stepped up since Bakura wasn't able to take charge. Jou nodded and was out of the door within seconds. Bakura grumbled but he did follow after him once he determined that it was for the best.

Yugi squirmed a little gesturing to the far wall. "There are rooms back there, Ryou, Sh-sh can lay down. I-I c-c-can help w-with the b-blood." The smallest teen worked his way to his feet.

Yami rushed to his side putting an arm around his feeble form. He smiled weakly, "You will lie down too, little one. Marik-chan and I will take care of the mess."

He blushed brightly; it was instinct that had him hiding the blush against Yami's shirt. The small boy let Yami help him into his bed in one of the back rooms without a complaint. Marik set Ryou on the bed next to Yugi.

Marik brushed Ryou's long silvery hair back, "Will you be alright resting here? Bakura will be here with help soon." Ryou nodded against the hand stroking his hair.

With an affirming nod, he followed Yami out into the main room. They carefully set about trying to get the dry blood out of the grain in the floor. It was not easy. However, when Jou returned the rest of their friends helped and by the time Bakura arrived with exactly five doctors the room was clean. This left the boys with only one thing to do. Wait.

* * *

Bakura glared at the back room door from his seat between Otogi and Malik and Marik the latter two were taking the time to become reacquainted. The silver haired teen growled at the activity next to him. He glanced around the room. Yami and Seto were whispering on the far side of it. Jou was with Honda keeping a close eye on Bakura and who looked extremely guilty. Deciding that something had to be done having and having nothing to do Bakura turned his frustration on Jou. With a loud roar and a yelp from Jou the two were crashing around the room. Honda side stepped as they flew by. Otogi ducked when they jumped over head. Even Seto and Yami got out of the way. To Jou it seemed as if he was entirely alone. No one would get between him and Bakura. He knew it was over when Bakura closed in on him. Finally, Bakura brought him down and began laying it thick into the puppy.

"Stop, stop Bakura stop," Jou wailed and thrashed. He covered his face to protect it from the many blows. Bakura didn't look like he was ready to stop. It was only when Marik decided to see if he could join in that Jou finally felt like he'd come out of this mostly unharmed.

In a ball of excited, Marik toppled Bakura off of Jou and rolled about until he pinned Bakura to the ground. Bakura struggled underneath him for longer than necessary before floppy back defeated. "Get off," he growled.

The blond giggled. He patted Bakura's cheek, "You need to behave." He pinched him teasingly. "She will be alright. She would have been fine without any doctors and you brought her five. It's really cute seeing how much you love her."

Bakura flaired up again and finally flipped Marik to his back. He opened his mouth to deny his feelings when Marik fondled him without abandon. Grunting Bakura pushed off of the other boy. He stalked away.

Marik made to follow him but he was cut off by his boyfriend, "Oh, Ra! Marik that was so hot!"

Grinning Marik tugged Malik by the arm, "The shop is empty." Giggling loudly the two teens disappeared into the shop.

Bakura growled and turned back to Jou. The blond had had the foresight to hide behind Yami and Seto. The tri-haired teen moved over to Bakura clapping his hands on his friend's shoulders with a weak grin. "It'll work out. Now about our bride search, how are you feeling about it?"

The silver haired young man shrugged Yami off and with a whole hearted glare he spat, "I don't _like_ her! I _don't_ like girls!" Not wanting to be prodded any further on the subject Bakura stormed out of the room.

"So, West Chester we go?" Honda broke the shocked silence.

Seto nodded, "Yes, that sounds like an excellent choice it's been a while since we stop in a city by the sea."

"How long will we stay here?" Otogi stood from his seat to join Seto and the remaining boys on that side of the room. "When Ryou isup to it?"

Seto glanced side long at Yami the tri haired teen nodded. "Then we need to be out there looking for bride's to bring home."

"I'll go," Jou whimpered softly behind him.

"We'll all go, Yami, Marik, and Malik can stay here until we get back," Seto agreed. Yami gave a dismissive wave and the four taller teens trooped out.

* * *

Ryou stirred from the induced sleep just a little before dark. He could hear lower murmuring from the other room, but he didn't have the strength to figure out what they were saying. He turned in the bed and knocked gently into Yugi. The smaller boy opened an eye and smiled weakly scooting back from the other.

He caught Yugi's wrist to stop him. The smaller frowned and looked away.

"Don't."

"I have to. You might have died! I feel so guilty it's my entire fault." Yugi's big childish eyes over flowed with tears. Ryou squeezed his wrist gently, reaching out to wipe his now wet cheeks. "Ry-Ryou, you-you're the first person that I thought of as a friend! I know it's silly you have to leave. I just ruined it all."

Tugging, Yugi into his arms, he squeezed him gently resting his cheek against the boy's soft thick hair. "Yugi you didn't ruin it. I am your friend. I had a bad feeling last night when you didn't show up. So I asked Jou to bring me here. You see, only someone who really thought of you as their friend would have come."

"I know, but when you did come you didn't know he would be there. You can't be friends with me after something like..." Yugi was cut off when Ryou put his hand over his lips. Ryou stared at Yugi for a full ten minutes before he dropped his hand, "Thank you," Yugi hushed.

Yugi snuggled against Ryou wrapping his arms around him as well. The young teen smirked. "Oh yea. How come when you had your dress off you had a boy pee-pee?"

Ryou gasped and blushed five shades of red, "Please, Yug' please don't say anything, only Marik knows. My parents always told me that I was a girl. I didn't know I wasn't until a few weeksz ago. So please, I'm not ready."

Not being able to deny his first friend something so important Yugi agreed with a silent nod. Ryou kissed his cheek gratefully.

Both boys jolted when the door crashed open. Marik came in wiggling his hips and swaying his body. He stopped at the edge of the bed when he reached it. Running his hands over his chest he tugged his shirt over his head, putting it between his legs and rubbing the obvious bulge with it. Ryou squeaked and buried his face against Yugi's chest but he glanced out in time for Marik to kick his pants at them. He smiled rolling his hips towards them his hand coming down to stroke his rather large penis.

Yugi's eyes widened into the size of saucers his grip on Ryou's tightened as he watched Marik balls raise closer to his body until he was coming in long squirts all over the boys. Ryou ducked once more against Yugi until it was all over, and all over them. Marik was giggling and crawling on the bed to snuggle them.

"How are you two innocents?" Marik kissed them both on the cheek. Ryou giggled and wrapped his arms around him. "Bakura dared me."

"I see, I bet you put up a fight. Everyone knows how shy you are when it comes to your penis." Ryou giggled nuzzling against the blond.

"Oi, Ryou you're making fun of me you naughty girl," Marik tickled his sides playfully, "You be careful or your ass is mine."

"Marik, I'm saving myself! Or...I was?" Ryou shifted looking a little disappointed. Yugi held him tighter from next to him.

Grinning Marik pressed his lips to Ryou ear but spoke tohim, but loud enoughso Yugi could hear, "I think Bakura would understand."

Yugi giggled and pushed up onto his elbows, "You have a crush on Bakura that is so kawaii!"

There was a collective squeal when Ryou nodded his blush brighter than before. Ryou frowned at the pair. "What does it matter when he doesn't like girls?"

"That is enough, Marik," Bakura's haughty voice carried from the door way. "Did you finish your dare? Honda just came back smelling like fish and it's your turn!"

"Hai, I'm finished. See how sticky they are," He sat up petting Ryou's long silky hair, "I have a dare for Yugi. Do you accept?"

Yugi nodded when Ryou gave him an improving nod. Marik leaned down and whispered to him so that only he and Ryou heard. Yugi blushed and then paled considerable.

Ryou giggled, "Kura-kun, will you help me out. I want to watch and I still hurt incredibly." The older teen smiled softly and moved to scoop Ryou into his arm. He carried him into the main room where various boys were smelly, wet, naked, make-uped, cross dressed, and well Ryou got the picture.

Bakura kicked a giggling Malik onto the floor settling Ryou on the couch and making him (Ryou) lean half against him. The other boys all gave each other knowing looks.

Marik skipped in with Yugi scooting in shyly behind him. Marik glared at Bakura and thwapped Otogi until he resigned to the floor. Malik crawled into Marik's lap waving cutely at Ryou.

Yugi stayed at the corner of the room trying to stay unseen, "Come on, Yugi it is your dare," Marik summoned.

The boy whipped their gazes around smiling at the nervous looking boy. Yugi took a small step towards Yami, the boy was already naked and had his legs swung over an armrest. He quirked a brow and sat up Yugi approached him.

Yugi dropped to his knees the moment he reached him bowing his head. "Sir, I wish to..." the end was so quiet it went unheard.

Smiling Yami reached down and cupped Yugi's chin. "Little one, please speak up or I can't grant you your wish." He wiped a bit of Marik's cum from Yugi's cheek and flicked it away.

Yugi blushed and tried again, "Iwishtosuckonyourpeepee," he rushed threw it in a low murmur.

Working on the cum crusting up in Yugi's hair, Yami frowned, saying, "Slow and clearly please."

"I wish to suck on your pee-pee," Yugi said after a deep breath and he kept his eyes closed.

Yami held back a chuckle exchanging a look with Marik before smiling down at Yugi, "That is very brave of you to ask me such a thing. But, my little friend is that something you're willing to give me at this time?"

Yugi shivered at Yami's condescending tone. He looked into Yami's lap his eyes widened at the somewhat hard penis resting there. He put his hands on top of Yami's thin legs nodding. "I-I want to. I've never wanted to so much before, but..."

"You're not ready," Yami nodded clearly understanding. "You have had your childhood squandered by horrible men. I can see how this is hard. I will accept your offer, however since you are not ready at this time you'll have to accompany me until you are ready."

Snapping his huge eyes up to Yami's he brought a hand to take Yami's in his own. "You want me to go with you? All of you?"

"Yes, Yugi, it is what I'd like. I have a feeling it is why Marik gave you this dare. I simply cannot separate you from Ryou. Seto agrees that is is unwise to leave you here. So yes all of us." Yami squeezed his little hand gently.

"I-I can't!" Yugi looked pained, torn, "Oh, I really want to. I don't belong here. But Jii-chan what if he returns. I have to watch the shop."

"Yugi, Jii-chan has been gone a very long time, so you said. He may never come back and even if he does do you want him coming back to find those men doing those terrible things to you. Your grandfather doesn't want to find you dead. Shh, hush Yugi, please don't cry," Yami tugged the sobbing boy into his arms. He probably shouldn't have mentioned both dead and grandfather in the same sentence. Rubbing circles into Yugi's back, Yami hushed the small one. Soon, Yugi was simply bleary eyed and hiccupping.

"That's enough," Bakura spoke. Ryou stirred to look up at him, "Yugi will come with us. We will leave one of the soliders here to keep the shop running until a time when Yugi's Jii-chan returns."

"I c-can't do that to you guys. That would be horribly rude," Yugi said between hiccups.

"They always need people to entertain the court. With your dueling and games you could please everyone. So you see you'll work for your stay and help your Jii-chan's business," Seto offered trying to ease the little boy's concerns. He was playing idly with the collar of his dress.

"Not that you have to work. You're with Yami," Marik said in a teasing tone.

"Well, I guess I can't say no," Yugi said softly wrapping his arms around Yami's neck and kissing his cheek.

"Great, but promise me that you will never refer to Yami's dick as a pee-pee again," Otogi looked disgusted. Yugi buried his face against Yami as the boys roared with laughter.


	11. Chapter 10

Title: Once upon a time.

Author: Mrpointyhorns

Rating: M

Pairing: The Main ones are YBxR, YMxM, YYxY, SxJ, OxT

Beta: None. I'm very sorry.

Warnings: Slash, crossdressing, Male nudity, mentions of sexual acts.

A/n: There is only one more chapter after this. This chapter is lightly interesting in my mind, but mostly it's just setting up for the end! Again, I want to do a sequel if I can manage it, only that fic hasn't been started so it might take sometime to product. We'll see.

Once Upon a Time

In the city by the sea, the group managed to stay in the rather wealthy lord's guest house. They arrived just in time for a feast and a party. The lord was very well acquainted with Ryou's father and was simply delighted to have royalty there! He quickly introduced Ryou to his son Weevil and his son's friend Rex. Both seemed flattered to meet Ryou. Ryou was seemly taken by them. They talked to him for hours and asked him to dance. Ryou couldn't resist being smitten it wasn't every day that he felt pampered by men who were actually interested in being with '_her_'.

Bakura from the sidelines was purple with jealousy. He tried extremely hard to keep his attentions on the swooning girls that surrounded him and Yami, but there was only one 'girl' that his attentions simply wouldn't give up on. He was relieved when Yugi yawned cutely and Yami seemed unwilling to depart so early. Bakura immediately volunteered to take Yugi back to the guest house. Even when Yugi skipped along side of him singing about how wonderful the night was and how shiny the stars seemed, Bakura found it better than staring at the boys fawning over what was his!

Although, Yugi was bouncy and alert on the way to their temporary home as soon as he settled against Bakura, he yawned and closed his eyes. "Don't worry, Ryou told me that she loves you."

He couldn't ask Yugi to say anymore, he couldn't even ask the boy to shut up, after his declaration the small teen fell asleep a smile graced his lips. Bakura did the only thing he could think of, wrapping his arms around Yugi he nodded off.

He was aroused when Marik whispered in his ear and shook Bakura roughly. "What?" He snapped the weight of Yugi gone.

"Bakura, Ryou has fainted. She was bleeding terribly all night and she just collapsed. The lord put her up in his home and has someone looking at her. You must come. She keeps asking to see you."

Bakura swore and acted quickly. He was out the door in seconds his anger building with each stride. Marik was right behind him. He didn't bother knocking. He paused only at the crowd in the entrance hall. The lord glared at the pair as they approached. He was speaking harshly to Yami and Seto both. "You are all frauds! You come into people's homes and towns pretending to be princes and getting free things. I want all of you out of my town, thieves!" The last word was filled with malice.

"That is no way to talk to us. What have we done for you to accuse us of lying?" Yami snarled right back.

Stabbing a finger to the door he barked, "You're girl companion is hardly a girl at all."

"What?" Seto baulked, "You can't be serious."

"Oh, I am, you filthy liars. That Ryou is a boy. I saw so myself." He glared daring for them to deny it.

"Shut up, Ryou is not a boy." Bakura pushed past them into the room. Marik looked panicked. Seto and Yami seemed to be deciding whether or not to follow Bakura. They didn't want to leave the rest of the group to defend them from the hateful lord.

It wasn't long before there was muffled yelling, then Bakura stormed out of the house. Yami and Seto dashed into the room to find a sobbing Ryou trying to cover his body with a thin sheet.

Their jaws dropped and neither of them could find anything to say. It was only when the rest of their friends joined them, after Marik swept in wrapping his arms around the quivering Ryou did either move.

Seto cleared his throat, "What...how...No!"

"Shut the door." He nodded when Malik joined him on the bed after he did as he was told. Soothing Ryou with soft sounds Marik took charge and answered his friends' mostly unspoken questions. "Ryou is a boy. She...he only realized it after he saw me naked and confronted me about my parts."

"And sh-he couldn't tell us then?" Yami raised an eyebrow. "Did he think we'd laugh or something?"

Shaking his head he pulled away from Marik; Ryou spoke around a chocked sob, "I wasn't sure if I could be a boy. I just learned that I was. I wanted to get use to it before I told everyone. My parents always said I was a girl. What would you do if someone told you today that you were a girl?"

"I'd laugh and tell them to fuck off," Yami said more lightly than before. "But, if it was true and I was a girl I would be really confused. I would like to have time to think it over and come to terms, yes."

"I'm sorry about the Lord Weebil. I heard what he said and..."

"You don't have to worry about that. He knows your father and your family, _his_ family has two girls. He was not fooled by us or you, but by him," Seto nodded smartly, "Jou and I will speak to him, the rest of you should get ready to leave."

"What about me?" Ryou asked nervously. "Ba-bakura he said...he said..." Ryou couldn't finish because he sobbed loudly and buried his face against Marik.

No one could convince Ryou that it was going to be alright. Even when Marik carried him to the guest house he refused to pack. He sobbed silently on the couch, alone, just barely dressed.

Bakura found Ryou like this. He glared angrily walking right up to Ryou. Ryou stopped crying. With only a small gasp and a slightly louder thump Ryou was shoved to the floor, "Kura, please."

"Please, please, what? I hate you. You lied to me. You destroyed everything good in my life." He used his fist and feet to puncture his words. He never felt this way before as he beat the frail body underneath him. "You shouldn't be here. Get the fuck away from me, go drown yourself in the ocean, I don't want to look at you!" He flung Ryou away from him. Ryou landed half against the closest wall, with surprising strength and mostly fear Ryou managed to fly out the front door.

"Bakura!" Marik shrieked, "How could you do that? She's going straight to the ocean if she even makes it that far."

"I don't care, Marik. Let's just leave," Bakura spat.

He choked in surprise a moment later when Marik pinned him violently against the floor, "Marik off!"

"He fucking love you Bakura! Loves! Do you even understand that? Ryou didn't know he was a boy. When he did, he was too fucking scared to tell you. He didn't want you to reject him!" Marik screamed. He was panting. He slammed his fist bitterly against the blind Bakura's chest, only once.

"She should have told me. All this time I've been trying not to fall for Ryou. He was a girl. But all along he wasn't really a girl at all! It was so-so h-hard for me. I-I wanted him so bad, but...every time I thought deeper into the physical it made me sick. I couldn't do it. Yet, I could, I could and he wouldn't let me!" Bakura's pure ache came threw it made his voice break and it made Marik break too.

Marik wanted to stay furious with him, but he couldn't manage it. Defeated, he eased up on Bakura but he didn't let him go. "I know. Kura, just forgive him. He's the perfect solution. The entire court will think he's a girl. You can be the King and have your little boy to hold onto in bed."

"N-no, I c-can't. I hate him. If I never see him again...he lied to me Marik. I can't forgive him." Bakura spat although very softly, "I hate him."

"He isn't the only one who has lied, Prince Bakura, just remember that," Marik dashed out the door stealing Otogi's mare he chased after Ryou, he knew he wouldn't be too late.

The Queen sat beside her husband. They listened to the courts minor complaints. In the back of her mind she never ceased worrying about her son and his friends. All she wanted was her little boy to find someone he really loved.

She was horrified, however, when Bakura entered without prior notice, his advisors and friends trailing after him. That wasn't what horrified her; it was the dark haired woman with huge breast, very tight clothes, and a dull expression hanging off his arm that frightened her.

"Bakura," She rose, silently dismissing the peasant before them. She moved to stand in front of her son, "You are back, early too?"

"Mother, I have made my decision. I should be married as soon as possible." He waved to the girl next to him. He swept past his mother and went to join his father as he snuck from the room.

The Queen politely turned to what she was afraid would be her new daughter, "You are?"

"Mum!" Marik cried dismissing all formalities when the court was emptied of anyone important beside the Queen herself. He threw his arms around the Queen and hugged her fiercely. "I missed you! This is Malik isn't he so cute, and that's Yugi, and did you know Seto could sing!"

The Queen laughed lightly, "So I've been told. I have missed you all. Now walk with me, Marik, I must hear of your entire trip," She quickly led Marik away waving pleasantly to the boys they left behind. Once they were in the gardens away from prying ears she continued, "Tell me, Bakura, he isn't happy with his choice?"

"Who is? She's so horrible. She wouldn't let me near Bakura. She's so clingy. Besides all that I think I saw her eying Seto!" Marik exclaimed loudly.

"Marik what happened, why isn't my son happy?" The Queen asked truly worried.

"Well, he did find someone he really loved, Mum. Bakura was afraid to fall in love. Here let me tell you all about it..." And he did. He didn't let any facts stray even telling the Queen that Ryou was a boy did not escape the long story.

"I see," The Queen, Change of Heart, said when the story finally ended. It took many hours in the course of six days for Marik to convey the entire story to her. By the end one thing was clear, Change of Heart's son was not happy. Nor could the Queen be happy if her son was not even smiling anymore. There was no way that she could ever tolerate the soon-to-be-daughter-in-law's behavior. It wasn't just rumored that she wasn't just eyeing Seto; in fact the young girl was known to be caught behind curtains doing more than just looking at other members of the Palace.

Despite this the wedding was set to take place in only three weeks.

"Marik," Heart continued, "I trust you can keep a secret." The queen was finishing her own plans with the end of Marik's story she knew that she must act quickly.

"Of course I can, Heart," Marik sincerely spoke. His happy demeanor was quailed not because of his highness's presences but because of his own increasing displeasure of a certain fiancé.

"That's good. I will need your help." Heart stole away from him slipping in and out of her closet. "How do I look?" She asked turning in a slow circle so that Marik could see and give his approval. She wore a simple grey dress, it was clean but otherwise she looked like a commoner.

"Heart!" Marik flushed. He was used to his Queen's many, many layers of required clothes. He didn't know that she had a figure. "If it wasn't treason I'd kiss you. You're beautiful!"

"Thank you, son," She pulled on a traveling cloak, and stepped out of her room. Marik followed behind promptly. "I spoke with my husband. He doesn't know why, but he's given me permission to travel. You along with Seto will tell the court that I am ill. Please take care of my son."

Marik frowned, "Aww, I thought we were going to run away together. You can trust me. What do you have planned?"

"I know. Simple, I'm just going to invite Ryou to his wedding," With that said the Queen placed herself in the carriage. Marik kissed her hand, murmuring a soft good-bye. He knew he had been right to tell his Queen about their journey. "Thank you, Marik. You are a good friend to my son. You have always sought to make him happy, even when he forgets to do that himself. This time, however, you just need mom's help."

"It's the best kind," He agreed, and stepped back waving as the carriage took off down the paved streets not turning to leave until he saw her out of the capital city.

Ryou wasn't suicidal, even though Marik did find Ryou at the beach kneeling in ankle deep water letting the waves wash over him the salt burning his eyes, his throat dried and aching, but he couldn't move. It stung his wounds and cleaned his soul. In the ocean, on the shore, he didn't feel lost. He knew what he was and he knew what he would never be.

Marik had nothing to say. Ryou took his horse, place one gentle kiss against Marik's mouth Ryou made his way home. The trip home didn't take long. Stopping only at night Ryou made it home in a few days. There Ryou learned a painful truth; this place he came back to was no longer his home it was just where he lived.

"I have two daughters, Ryou. One was taken from us by thieves." His father said clearly, his mother shed not a single tear. "You make a fool out of me enough, Ryou. I will not let you return to this family."

"You're turning me away, into the streets." He looked desperately at his parents. Two that had betrayed his trust, yet still the ones he turned to, the people he wouldn't know how not to love.

It occurred to Ryou that they had that in mind. "Please you can't. You-You..." He stopped. He couldn't find it in his heart to blame them.

"You embarrass us, Ryou. Even as a baby you acted like a girl. We were too ashamed to call you our son. I wouldn't start calling you that now. You lost your only place in this family," His father accused, mother agreed. "You can stay on this land with us, but you will work. Like our servants you will tend to our land and take care of our animals. You wouldn't wear dresses anymore. We will provide you with one set of clothing try to keep them clean, it wouldn't be easy to earn another set."

He was numb. He heard his father talk, but he didn't listen. He felt the clothes being pushed into his chest. He held onto them while his mother pushed him out of the house and into the servants' quarters. The click of the door closing behind his mother brought him back to reality. He wasn't sure if this was okay or not, but he couldn't think of something more okay for him to do. He crept further into the servants' home, stepping into the first doorway he was greeted by a kind heavy looking woman tending to the wash.

"Ya 'ew 'ound 'ere or 'ometin'?" She drawled in her heavy accent one that stamped her class across her forehead.

"I am." Ryou looked shyly at her. He held out his arms looking sheepishly at her. "They gave me these, I'm not sure...where should I put them?"

Ryou was really surprised. All of the servants the one in this house, the ones he had never known even though they stayed in his backyard were nice and friendly. The woman helped him straight away. She showed him that families had separate rooms and even sometimes separate housing altogether. This was the main house and it was the only one that held a kitchen and a sitting room. The rest of the housing was built by the men and woman that lived here and were simple with one room and a few beds and sometimes a stove pipe. At times the houses had small little lofts that they stowed their children in. Ryou was led to a room that was fairly large but held about seven beds. Most of the single men that had no family stayed there. Right now there were only five men staying in this room, so Ryou was lucky, said the woman. Something else that surprised him was that his mother and handed him more clothing then his father had said. His mother had given him two sets of pants and several shirts, the pants and shirt he wore today also helped. It made him feel good knowing that he owned things, even if someone else owned him.

Every day for two weeks Ryou went with the other young men to the fields, or orchards. He liked the orchards the best, climbing into the trees and tugging off fruits. He liked the cool shade the trees provided and it was kind of fun to sit in a tree all day. No one else shared that last opinion with Ryou. He learned that he could eat some of what he picked while he was picking it, so he wasn't as hungry at night when he got back to his quarters. He also learned that his parents were pretty easy going with their slaves, they had a few slaves that they put in charge of the other slaves, if one slave got out of line they would take care of it, which as he heard was good. It was better then being beat or whipped for a slight crime. As long as everyone did their work and produced goods for their masters then they didn't need to worry about punishment or rewards. They were given what they needed and nothing more. It was easy and Ryou didn't mind it even if he didn't prefer it.

It was on the second day of the third week that Ryou was coming back from the market, for one of the woman that did all the cooking for the men that spent all day laboring, when he saw something he didn't like. A beautiful woman had separated from her ride and was asking one of the men near the local pub a question. Ryou couldn't hear it, but he did see the man's actions. He touched her, and she didn't like it. She told him so and backed away. He followed with a drunken determination and stagger. The woman yelped when he used his strength to gain control. He grabbed her by the wrists and tugged her closer, she resisted as much as she could.

"Stop that! Stop it!" Ryou's voice was heard from across the street as he dodged past people to intercept and possibly save the stranger from what Ryou could remember as his second worst experiences that had happened to him. He threw his shoulder into the man and he stumbled against the wall dazed. He would have put up a good fight, only once he had slid to the ground he realized how tired he was and promptly passed out.

Ryou turned to the stranger and gave her a half smile. "That was close. Are you alright? You're not from here are you? Can I help you with something?"

The woman smiled to him, her eyes looked pleased and she seemed to realize something immediately about Ryou before he had even introduced himself. "I am fine, thank you. It's true I am not from here, but I think I found what I was looking for."

"Oh?" Ryou was surprised, he looked to his left and then to his right and then behind him. Finally he came to the conclusion that she meant him. He couldn't understand what for, who would ever look for _him._ "Oh!"

Her lips pressed together into a thin line, contemplating the look of fear Ryou gave her. She sighed. Her son had hurt him (Ryou), Bakura was such a fool. "Ryou? Please let me speak to you. It's about my son, Bakura."

Ryou wanted to refuse. He wanted to turn and run leaving the woman to continue her search only he would keep running until she gave up. It was what he could only do if he wanted to protect himself from being hurt. He didn't move. More important than hurt, Ryou didn't want to be left alone. He nodded firmly. He was shown to a carriage some ways down the street, there was a driver and it looked to Ryou that the driver had been watching the incident the entire time. Why hadn't the drive protected his charge? It bothered Ryou this man would watch another man rape a person, stranger or friend, and not do a single thing about it.

He shivered without control inside the carriage. He didn't feel safe in there. He would have asked to speak somewhere else, only once inside, the carriage started to move.

She spoke, "Bakura isn't happy, Ryou. He was sent on a journey so that he could find happiness. He found it. Yet, he lost it. Now he is more unhappy then he has ever been. I don't think Bakura has ever known what it was to be truly happy. He was happy at times, but he wasn't happy all of the time and that's what I wanted him to find. I wanted him to find someone to make him happy all of the time, to make him happy even when he was miserable. I wanted him to have one thing to always be happy about. Now, instead he is determined to settle for something that will never make him happy. He is betrothed to a person that is hurting him, someone that will always hurt him. He is doing this because he now knows that, even if he found someone who wanted the best for him, someone that cared deeply for him and for the people around him, he will not be happy. He'll be content, and he will have happy moments but he cannot be happy. Instead he has made a choice to be miserable. My son is just a boy. He doesn't always make the best decisions. He is upset and angry and he's stubborn. Sometimes, my son needs to be told what to do. You need to tell him. Tell him that he's wrong, tell him 'no,' and show him what's right. He needs you to force him, maybe to even deceive him. He needs all of this because he needs you, Ryou. He's just a boy though; he doesn't always know what he needs."

This wasn't what Ryou expected. He never thought he would hear from Bakura or any of the friends he had made. This was least of all expected. He wanted to argue, to say that it wasn't his place. He could think of a thousand reasons some little and some very big as to why he should refuse. Most importantly, Bakura had turned him away. He never wanted to see Ryou again. Yet, all of his reasons and especially the most important one were shattered to pieces as Bakura's mother spoke. Bakura didn't know what he needed that was clear. Ryou couldn't find a reason to refuse, there was nothing here for him, and there he had something. Even if something would never be found he felt that he would rather try for something then stay here for nothing.

"I wouldn't force him, and I wouldn't deceive him. Bakura, he knows what he needs, _now_. He doesn't know how to want what he needs. He doesn't know how to get what he needs. He doesn't know how to ask for what he needs. I don't need him to ask, I will be there, but I am glad that you did ask. I never want Bakura to be miserable. I would have never known he was if you didn't tell me."

She listened to what Ryou said. She took it into her heart and she smiled to Ryou. Ryou felt relieved and happy. "Thank you."

Ryou said he didn't need anything. So Bakura's mother told her driver to make their way home. They spoke that afternoon quickly getting to know each other. The conversation started several miles out of Ryou's home city. They had at first felt like the most important thing had been taken care of. They let their minds come to terms with what was said appreciating each other for both of their insight.

When the tension of the last conversation dissolved against the beats of the hooves against the solid ground a new conversation began. "My name is Change of Heart, by the way."

"I am Ryou." Ryou smiled politely making proper introductions even though it was clear that she knew who Ryou was.

"There is something important that you should probably know about Bakura," Change of Heart continued, she had learned a few key things about her son's journey from Marik's story and she wanted to clear everything up before Ryou saw Bakura again. One fight about trust before a relationship properly began was enough.

"Bakura's the Prince right?" Ryou knew that there were a few things that needed to be covered between Change of Heart and him before they reached their destination. This made it easy for Ryou to guess what they were talking about. Ryou was not stupid he knew the easiest things would be talked about first.

"Yes, but...Marik said that you were not told who the prince was." Change of Heart looked puzzled but slightly amused at the boy's cleverness.

"I wasn't told. Only I realized that Yami was not the prince after we met Malik. You see after we met Malik, we moved to a different city and Seto said that it was alright if Malik want to say he was the prince because no one actually knew who the prince was. In a way, it was actually easier for the prince to make a decision because then he would not need to deal with the false attitudes being shown to him when the girls tried to win his affections. I didn't figure out that Bakura was the prince however, until after we met Yugi. We still needed to travel then even after everyone seem to find a person they really cared about. Even though none of these people were girls I knew that Yami and Marik wouldn't want to hurt Malik or Yugi by continuing their journey if they were the prince, and likewise Seto wouldn't want to hurt Jou and I already knew about Honda and Otogi's home life so I knew they couldn't be the prince. Bakura was the only one left." Ryou explained. He looked proud when the Queen even applauded him for his cleverness.

Change of Heart did have one thing to correct however, "I accept that my son prefers men Ryou. I've probably known it for longer than he even has. I accept it, but there are rules about being a King. While it's accepted that a King may have more than one wife, or even male partners outside of marriage, a King needs a Queen. That's why I suggested this quest. I knew my son would not accept any one as a partner easily. I knew he needed to find what he needed. I believe in fate Ryou, I knew that if what he needed was out there he would find it. He did find it."

"But, I'm still a boy, Your Majesty." Ryou protested.

"No need to be formal Ryou. I know your secrets. You are a friend in my heart, so I want you to treat me as a friend." Ryou nodded his consent even though he felt uneasy about it. She continued with the rest of the protest. "I can see that you are a boy. There are people who know that you are a boy, and then there are people who don't know you. They haven't even thought of the possibility of you. Some of those people live in the palace and are in charge of Bakura's future. You said you would not deceive my son, but deception is required if you want to be in Bakura's future."

Ryou's eyes widened, he knew what she was asking. Marik had hinted at it a few times when they were alone. Ryou was still too unsure of whom he was then to respond to what Marik was asking. Now that Ryou had spent three weeks as a boy he was certain he could be a boy for the rest of his life and the worst that would come of it was that someone might say he was too pretty, or like his parents they might be ashamed of him. Still when he was completely a boy and everyone knew it he wasn't himself. Ryou couldn't think of a time in the future where he wouldn't think that he was a girl. When Ryou was Ryou, Ryou was a girl. If Ryou wanted to be him then he had to be a girl, a girl with in a boy's body. He wanted to wear dresses and he was comfortable following the social rules of a girl. A good girl from a strong family with strong morals about sex and love, he would be a girl that the woman in the palace would say was brought up right. While underneath it all Ryou would be a boy one that loved and would do anything for Bakura. "I can be a girl. I want to be a girl. I want to be what Bakura needs."

"That's good, Ryou. It's a Queen's job to be deceptive you know. We have to be clever and smart, we have to be everything a King would need, but we have to be also everything our lovers could want. Even right now, everyone at home thinks that I'm ill." The Queen explained. Ryou smiled. He already knew that sometimes royalty had to be deceptive. Bakura had already done it to gain privacy and protection. It didn't surprise him that it would be similar for the rest of his family. There were some people that could be trusted and other that's couldn't be. With the ones that couldn't be trusted you didn't give them anything to be untrustworthy about. Ryou thought it was sort of like being a girl. They had to wear girdles and under garments hiding their bodies from the world. It would take Ryou some time but he knew that he would be able to fit into this role.

"We'll make a stop on the way. We need to buy some outfits, something appropriate." Change of Heart said more to the driver than to Ryou. "Now, Ryou what are you planning to do when you met up with Bakura."

Ryou frowned, he knew what he didn't want to do, but he knew by Change of Heart's briefing that Bakura had decided to marry and from the sound of it this girl was not pleasing to anyone, especially Bakura. The girl probably wouldn't stand for being pushed aside for Ryou. Besides, Ryou needed to make Bakura accept him if not forgive him almost immediately or else everything could be ruined. Bakura could reveal Ryou's secrets. "I'm not sure, what's this girl like."

The Queen smiled. The trip continued. It as quick of a trip as they could make it, they had to stop every night in order to rest. Also, on the day that the Queen and Ryou bought Ryou new outfits they also dismissed the driver and had to find a new one for the rest of the trip. It wasn't too hard the Queen was willing to pay a good amount for the accommodations. During the trip the two grew closer and closer, drawing some sort of lines for a plan, one that wasn't too rigid so that it could be adapted once it was put into play, but one not open-ended enough to unravel. That wasn't the only thing they talked about, however, and while their love for Bakura brought them together by the time they reached the capital their love for each other wouldn't be able to break them apart. Change of Heart's belief in fate remained.


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Once upon a time.

Author: Mrpointyhorns

Rating: M

Pairing: The Main ones are YBxR, YMxM, YYxY, SxJ, OxT

Beta: None. I'm very sorry.

Warnings: Slash, crossdressing, Male nudity, mentions of sexual acts.

A/n: The endings pretty dry. Because it's really not the end. There will be a sequel but this needed to be finished for anything else to happen. Thanks for staying with this!

Once Upon a Time

The day of Prince Bakura's wedding to Kagura of Trent things did not go as planned for anyone involved.

The Queen was found to be missing to begin:

"She knew when the wedding was!" Kagura screamed her voice ringing down the hall. "I will be married, today! No questions!"

"But she is the Queen," Seto said dryly.

"What will the other guests say after traveling so far for a wedding that has to be postponed for someone who is not important to this union!"

"She's Bakura's Mom! He likes her," Jou whimpered and darted away from the shoe thrown at him.

"Trash," she hissed.

Seto narrowed his eyes, "I would learn quickly exactly who you can get away with hitting." He walked away with his news for his Prince.

Bakura had nothing to say of it. He said nothing often lately. He simply raised his arms to help Yugi dress him.

After that it was a spectacle, Bakura had silenced Marik by gagging him so that left Yami to be his only capable groomsmen. Kagome was impatience with the formalities and she embarrassed Bakura so much that Seto had to leave because he just couldn't watch that abuse anymore.

"Seto-kun look," Jou pointed out the window.

Seto stopped pacing and took his place behind Jou looking over his lover's shoulder he glanced out the window. "Change of Heart," he breathed, seeing the Queen arrive in her traveling carriage. Both of them gasped when she was followed out by her companion.

"Ryou!" Jou said excitedly, his invisible tail wagged. "Oh but the ceremony, it's almost over."

"Yugi, Malik, hurry run down and get Ryou and Heart. Jou will help me stall." Seto ordered. Both obeyed sprinting to meet their friend.

"Seto, how can we stall?" Jou asked keeping at Seto's heels back into the ceremony.

Just as they entered the Priest said, "Speak now..."

"I speak," Pegasus voice interrupted it was firm and grew in volume as he stepped forward. "That girl is pregnant."

The guests gasped.

"What! How dare you accuse me..."

"So you don't deny it," Pegasus sung. He knew he had to stop Bakura from marrying, whether it was to this witch or to someone he cared about. So Pegasus had made sure of her unfaithfulness by sleeping with her more than once. Then after he consulted with her servants knew that she was pregnant.

"You and Bakura have ruined this holy marriage," he continued.

"I have not slept with Bakura."

The guests gasped a second time.

Bakura stepped away from his Uncle and his bride. He said nothing as they continued there screaming match. He seemed unmoved by the events unfolding.

"Bakura," Yami hugged him sympathetically as he was the only one capable of doing so.

Aside from the fighting pair the room fell into silence when the Queen entered. Her presences drew everyone ones attention and she didn't even have to say a word all she had to do was make her way to the front.

She stopped in front of her son and he took her hands needing his mother more than being polite. "Bakura, I don't want you to marry like this." She turned to the Priest, "I object to the union."

The Priest silenced the pair in from of him, both looked offended. "Your Majesty what are your reasons?"

"My son is in love, but not with her," she spread her hand back stepping aside she ushered Ryou to her side.

"Ryou," Bakura's voice was soft but it wasn't unheard by a single ear.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Kagome screamed. "You can't bring some trashy low life to my wedding!" The guest gasped again as Kagome swore at the Queen. As their attention drew to what the poised woman would do Bakura had time to speak to Ryou. As Jou and Tristan held Kagome back from attacking Heart, they had time to mend.

Bakura drew to Ryou until he stood face-to-face with him. "Ryou," Bakura's tongue grazed over his lips, his arms hovered over Ryou's body moving into position but never touching Ryou. Bakura was unsure of how to finally claim Ryou. He was afraid to love him.

"I'm sorry, Bakura," Ryou moved in sliding his hand over Bakura's chest and resting it on his shoulder. He knew that the contact was important it would help tell Bakura that feeling like this was okay. "Please don't make my mistake take away the love I want to give you."

Bakura's arms folded around Ryou pulling him into a deep embracing. He held on to Ryou. "I love you." That was all. He had hundreds of things he wanted to say but that's all he got as he stood there in front of the guests for a wedding that never made it to marriage.

Now that Kagome was being carried out of the room screaming the guests could focus on what the groom was doing.

"Bakura?" Yami spoke. He felt bad for breaking the soulmates apart. It couldn't be helped; everyone was asking the same question. Was she the one? Yami said nothing more waiting for Bakura to make the next move.

Seto did. "All of these people are here to see a wedding."

"Oh, right," Bakura nodded. Ryou slowly became nervous as all focus moved to him. "Marry me, here, now, Ryou?"

It was surprising to the guest that Ryou seemed so pleased with the proposal. There was only one thing that bothered him, he asked, "Can I do that?"

"No," Pegasus interjected.

"Is it okay with you Ryou? This was not planned to be your wedding," Heart said softly over-ruling Bakura's uncle.

"It is." Ryou looked around the large room. It was filled with family, friends, strangers, and Bakura. "This has to be my wedding, Bakura's here."

"Aww that's so sweet!" Marik's voice sang. The gag he was placed it had finally been removed by his lover.

"Seto," the Priest nodded to him, "Perhaps I will sit for this one. Will you perform the ceremony?"

Seto smiled taking the older Priest's place and the ceremony began, again.

* * *

It's tradition for a man to stay, alone with his new wife for up to a week after their wedding. Bakura liked that tradition. He enjoyed keeping Ryou all for himself. It was during this time that Bakura was allowed to explore his lover, to fall deeper in love with him then he thought possible. It was also during this time that they resolved the issues that almost kept them apart forever.

"I cannot believe your parents would do that! It's really messed up," Bakura played his fingers over Ryou's naked and flat chest.

"I couldn't believe it either. I don't know. I guess they thought something was wrong with me, even as a baby." Ryou sighed. They had had conversations that started with Bakura's disbelief often in the last few days. It was understandable to Ryou because Ryou could not believe that they would end up like this either. He never let himself even image being in Bakura's bed naked and warmed by only Bakura.

Bakura hissed, "Can I punish them please?"

"No."

"But, Ryou, there is nothing wrong with you. You are wonderful," Bakura kissed him.

"You're just saying that because I have a healthy appetite for sex," Ryou teased.

"Yeah, and it's all mine," Bakura smiled. Ryou smiled. It was a fairy tale ending, right?


End file.
